And Today?
by xIsax
Summary: Die Fortsetzung meiner ersten FF Turning Around. Wie geht es weiter mit James und Lily?
1. Lily

Haaallo! Hier ist das erste Kapitel der Fortsetzung von meiner letzten FF Turning Around. Hoffe, es gefällt euch! Habe auch endlich die Sache mit den Absätzen gechekt... ;o)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
1. Lily  
  
"Hey Lil." Die sanfte Stimme ihrer besten Freundin Alice Connor holte Lily Evans aus ihrem Alptraum zurück in das helle, sonnendurchflutete Zimmer im Gryffindorturm.  
  
"Wach auf."  
  
Verschreckt setzte Lily sich auf. Sie sah in Alices kristallblaue Augen, und wusste, dass sie keinen Grund zur Furcht mehr hatte. Erleichtert strich sie sich die vom Angstschweiß verklebten roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, und ließ sich zurück in ihr Kissen fallen.  
  
"Alles wieder okay?" Alice erhob sich von der Bettkante, blickte Lily dennoch weiterhin besorgt an.  
  
"Hhm.", nickte Lily einsilbig, und drehte sich auf den Bauch.  
  
"Willst du heute nicht vielleicht mal aufstehen? Der Unterricht hat doch schon wieder begonnen. Du verpasst unheimlich viel, weißt du?" Alice ging hinüber zu einem Stuhl, über welchem ihr Hogwartsumhang geworfen worden war.  
  
"Mir doch egal." Lily war es wirklich egal. Sie hatte andere Sorgen als ihre Noten, als ihren Abschluss. Nach der Nacht vor einer Woche. Sieben Tage lang lag sie jetzt schon im Bett, aß nur wenn Alice es ihr quasi in den Mund schob.  
  
"Willst du nicht wenigstens mit zum Frühstück kommen?"  
  
"Nein. Keinen Hunger." Lily wusste, dass sie nicht sehr überzeugend klang, aber ihr war der Appetit wirklich vergangen. Trotz ihres knurrenden Magens bekam sie kaum einen Bissen hinuntergewürgt. Alice zuckte mit den Schultern, warf sich ihren Hogwartsumhang über ihre Muggelsachen.  
  
"Ich gehe dann mal." An der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um, und meinte: "Ich bringe dir was vom Frühstück mit."  
  
Lily lächelte ihr zu. Alice hatte es schon schwer mit ihr. Aber nur zu gerne würde sie mit ihr tauschen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern ja nicht verloren.  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag, als gerade die Mittagspause um war, beschloss Lily dann doch endlich aufzustehen. Sie hatte viele Briefe erhalten, von Verwandten, Bekannten und Freunden. Die musste sie endlich beantworten.  
  
Sie ging erstmal duschen. Wie unsauber man sich doch nach einer Woche nur im Bett fühlen konnte! Dann zog sie sich schnell an, und kuschelte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors in ihren Lieblingssessel, ganz hinten in einer Ecke. Die Sonne schickte ihre letzten warmen Strahlen des Jahres durch das Fensterglas, und eigentlich war es für Mitte September nicht kalt. Trotzdem zog Lily ihre helle Wolldecke eng um ihren Körper, und fröstelte. Sie nahm den Packen Briefe. Alles Muggelpost. Die Umschläge sahen alle gleich aus, alle dieselbe Form, alle aus dem gleichen Papier. Blaue Tinte auf Kalkweiß. Und sie wusste vorher, dass jeder Brief dieselben Worte enthalten würde.  
  
In einer plötzlich aufkommenden Welle der Verzweiflung schleuderte Lily die Briefe weg von sich. Einige fielen ins Kaminfeuer, und gingen in hellen Flammen auf. Die anderen Briefe bedeckten den Boden.  
  
Lily brach in Tränen aus. Sie konnte diese Briefe nicht lesen, sie konnte keine Antworten schreiben. Sie beruhigte sich jedoch schnell wieder. Ihre Tränen verloren in den letzten Tagen mehr und mehr an Hartnäckigkeit und versiegten immer schneller. Sie stand auf, und hockte sich vor ihren Sessel um die Briefe, die ihren Ausbruch überlebt hatten, einzusammeln.  
  
Tick-tick.  
  
Verwundert blickte Lily auf. Eine graue Eule hockte vor dem Fenster, und ihr Schnabel tickte gegen das Glas. Ein weiterer Brief war um ihr Bein gebunden.  
  
Lily öffnete das Fenster. Sie sah, dass es ein Umschlag aus gelbem Pergament war, und sich rote Tinte darauf befand.  
  
An  
  
Miss Lily Evans  
  
Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
Gryffindorturm  
  
Hinterster Sessel  
  
Gespannt drehte sich den Umschlag um. Wer schrieb ihr wohl über dem Zauberwege? Sie erkannte die Schrift ihrer Schwester Petunia.  
  
"Petunia? Was willst du denn von mir?", fragte Lily in Gedanken versunken die Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Sie öffnete den Umschlag und entfaltete den Bogen.  
  
Liebe Lily,  
  
du wunderst dich bestimmt, von mir zu hören. Seit damals haben wir uns ja nicht mehr geschrieben, geschweige denn gesehen.  
  
Das konnte man wohl sagen!  
  
Du weißt, dass ich niemals etwas gegen dich persönlich hatte.  
  
Obwohl sie das eigentlich nicht gewusst hatte, nickte Lily der unsichtbaren Petunia zu.  
  
Dumbledore hat mich gestern besucht. Er hat mir von dieser Sache erzählt. Obwohl ich nie das beste Verhältnis zu unseren Eltern hatte, war ich tief geschockt. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass du das alles miterleben musstest.  
  
Ich möchte dir wirklich gerne helfen. Ich weiß, dass du zur Zeit den Unterricht nicht verpassen solltest, aber wir wollen dir gerne in dieser schweren Zeit beistehen. Möchtest du nicht zu uns aufs Herrenhaus kommen? Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn wir dich ein paar Wochen unterstützen könnten.  
  
Bitte melde dich so schnell es geht,  
  
Petunia  
  
Lily verzog das Gesicht. Auf der einen Seite fand sie es sehr lieb von Petunia, dass sie ihre Schwester zu der sie drei Jahre keinen Kontakt hatte, eingeladen hatte. Aber aufs Herrenhaus fahren? Weg von Hogwarts?  
  
Weg von James?  
  
Den sie nun seit nunmehr einer Woche nicht gesehen hatte. Bei dem sie sich noch immer nicht richtig sicher war, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.  
  
Außerdem: mit Petunias Mann hatte sie sich noch nie verstanden. Es war ihr schleierhaft, wie Petunia damals-  
  
Doch bevor sie ihren Gedanken vollenden konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem geweckt.  
  
Von der Wendeltreppe zum Jungenschlafsaal waren Schritte zuhören. War es James? Alle anderen waren ja im Unterricht. Aufgeregt schaute sie zum Treppenabsatz, und eine sanfte Freude durchrieselte sie, als sie James Potters Schuhe erkannte.  
  
James bemerkte sie zuerst gar nicht. Er trat leise ans Fenster. Die Sonne schien auf sein dunkles Haar. Er seufzte leise, und drehte sich dann um. Sein Blick fiel auf Lily.  
  
Sie lächelte ihm unsicher zu. Er lächelte zurück, und kam langsam zu ihr hinüber. Er setzte sich auf ihre Armlehne. Wie gerne würde sie sich jetzt an ihn schmiegen, von ihm Trost erhalten. Doch er legte seinen Arm nicht um sie, und Lily fiel ein, dass auch er Trost brauchte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie.  
  
"Und, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie. Er schnitt eine Grimasse.  
  
"Wie soll's mir schon gehen?"  
  
"Blöde Frage, stimmt." Er lächelte ihr zu.  
  
"War Dumbledore inzwischen bei dir?" Lily nickte.  
  
"Direkt am Tag danach. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung, was er mir alles erzählt hat. Dieser Schlaftrunk von Madam Pomfrey hat mir irgendwie das Gedächtnis vernebelt."  
  
"Geht mir genauso."  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Zeit lang. Lily wollte ihre Hand gerade wieder zurück ziehen, als James seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter legte, und sie an sich zog. Lily legte dankbar den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Als er zu ihr hinunter in den großen Sessel rutschte, und sie fest in die Arme schloss, konnte Lily nicht anders. Wiederum liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie gab keinen Laut von sich, aber James bemerkte es wohl trotzdem. Er griff nach der Wolldecke, die zu ihren Füßen lag. Er zog sie um sie beide und Lily umgab nun eine wohlige Wärme. Doch sie konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören zu weinen. Auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass auch einige Tränen auf die Decke tropften, die nicht von ihr waren.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Wenn sie irgendeinem Mädchen der Schule erzählen würde, dass sie dabei war, als James Potter sich einige Tränen nicht verkneifen konnte, würde sie glatt für verrückt erklärt werden.  
  
Das sagte sie ihm auch, und er lächelte ihr zu.  
  
"Genug jetzt.", sagte James streng und keine neuen Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht. "Gehst du morgen wieder in den Unterricht?"  
  
"Ich glaube schon. Es wird langsam Zeit, oder?" Lily wunderte sich über sich selbst, als diese Wörter ihren Mund verlassen hatten. Noch heute Morgen hatte sie niemals gedacht, dass sie je wieder aufstehen würde- und jetzt?  
  
"Stimmt. Wir haben schon viel verpasst. Besonders in den UTZ-Fächern. Wir werden einiges nacharbeiten müssen, glaube ich.", antworte James. Er strich Lily langsam übers Haar.  
  
"Hast du noch andere Fächer, außer denen, die du mit mir zusammen hast?", fragte James. Lily überlegte kurz. Sie hatten Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst zusammen.  
  
"Ich habe noch Arithmantik, und du?"  
  
"Ich hab nur die vier."  
  
Sie unterhielten sich eine Zeit lang über dieses und jenes, immer bemüht nicht auf das Thema zu kommen, vor dem beide sich fürchteten.  
  
So saßen sie lange nebeneinander in dem breiten Sessel, gekuschelt unter die Decke und halfen sich gegenseitig, ohne es zu merken. Bald traute sich Lily, eine, für ihre Entscheidung ob sie nun zu Petunia fahren sollte, wichtige Frage zustellen.  
  
"Fährst du zu deiner Familie?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht. Meiner Großeltern leben schon lange nicht mehr, und meine Eltern waren beide Einzelkinder. Derjenige, den ich noch als wichtiges Familienmitglied bezeichnen würde, ist hier: Sirius."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Er ist praktisch mein Bruder." James erzählte Lily alles über Sirius, über seine Eltern und sein Zuhause. "Seitdem wohnt er bei mir.", schloss er seinen Bericht. Lily beneidete Sirius und James beinahe um ihre gute Freundschaft. Sie und Alice waren zwar auch gute Freunde, allerdings würden es zwischen ihnen niemals so werden, wie es zwischen den beiden Rumtreibern war.  
  
"Und du?"  
  
"Ich könnte zu meiner Schwester fahren."  
  
"Zu dieser abgedrehten- wie hieß sie noch mal?"  
  
"Petunia."  
  
"Genau. Hhm, das ist auch schon lange her, dass sie..."  
  
"Ja, über drei Jahre jetzt schon."  
  
"Und, fährst du?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich komme mit ihrem Mann nicht klar. Und dann noch auf den Landsitz seiner Familie fahren..."  
  
"Hat sie ihn etwa geheiratet?"  
  
Lily nickte. "Aber eigentlich finde ich es lieb von ihr, dass sie mich einlädt. Jetzt, da meine Eltern-" Lily brach ab, und bekam es nicht über die Lippen. James nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
Und in dem Moment, als das Portrait zur Seite schwang, und die ersten Schüler von Nachmittagsunterricht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, beendete Lily ihren Satz: "Also werde ich wohl bald für ein paar Tage ins Herrenhaus der Malfoys fahren." 


	2. James

Hi ihr- da hier ja anscheinend schon wieder der Mittelteil fehlte... (danke, @hope) versuche ich's noch mal. Sonst schreibt mir doch einfach ne mail (Isa.Raabe@gmx.net) , dann schicke ich euch das betreffende Kapitel (bzw. die ganze FF) zu... ;o) Tut mir echt leid, ich hab keine Ahnung woran es liegt!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
2. James  
  
James nickte etwas bedrückt. Warum musste Lily fahren? Zu Petunia Malfoy, ihrer verhassten Schwester? Dabei hatten sie sich noch nicht einmal geküsst... und jetzt würde Lily bald für vielleicht einige Wochen nicht mehr da sein!  
  
„So- ich gehe jetzt mal hinunter in die Große Halle- vielleicht bekomme ich ja noch etwas zu essen. Das Frühstück, welches Alice mir gebracht hatte, habe ich sofort in den Müll geschmissen..." Es schien, als ob Lily James einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange geben wollte, doch sie überlegte es sich dann wohl doch anders und verschwand mit einem Lächeln aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch. James kuschelte sich unter die Decke, und blieb noch einige Zeit so sitzen. Gedankenverloren strich er sich immer wieder über die Lily Decke, und wurde erst durch eine vertraute, dunkle Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zurückgeholt.  
  
„Na, aufgestanden?"  
  
„Hallo Sirius... ja, wie du siehst.", antwortete James knapp.  
  
„Wie geht's dir?", fragte nun Remus, der zusammen mit Peter hinter Sirius den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. Beide standen nun vor ihm, und blickten besorgt auf ihn hinunter.  
  
„Wie soll's mir schon gehen?" James wollte gerade absolut nicht mit ihnen sprechen.  
  
„Hast du mit Lily gesprochen?", fragte Remus abermals und ließ nicht locker.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Und? Wie geht's ihr?", fragte Sirius.  
  
„Warum interessiert dich das?", sagte James, durch die Fragerei gereizt.  
  
„James. Wir können für all das nichts. Das ist dir klar, oder?" meinte Remus abermals. James war sich vollkommen im Klaren über diese Tatsache, sowie darüber, dass er sich wie ein kleines Kind benahm.  
  
„Lily fährt zu ihrer Schwester."  
  
„Ach daher...", meinte Sirius, beinahe grinsend.  
  
„Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?", fuhr James ihn ruppig an.  
  
„Komm, Tatze, lassen wir ihn in Ruhe.", sagte Remus, und James schaute geradewegs an ihnen vorbei.  
  
„Tschüss...", meinte noch Peter zu ihm, bevor er sich umdrehte, und Sirius und Remus hinterher lief. Alle drei setzten sich nicht weit von ihm in einige Sessel. Die guten Plätze am Kamin waren trotz des warmen Wetters belegt und somit blieb den dreien nicht mehr viel Auswahl.  
  
James jedoch hing seinen Gedanken nach. Warum in aller Welt war er nur so grob zu seinen Freunden gewesen? Er wusste es nicht, aber es störte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Hoffentlich blieb Lily nicht so lange!  
  
Auf einmal wurden Gesprächsfetzen zu ihm hinüber getragen. Er verstand nicht viel:  
  
„...Eule schicken..."  
  
„Ablenkung... Lily ist ja ohnehin nicht da..."  
  
Gerade als James erkannte, dass es sich um die Stimmen der Rumtreiber handelte, standen sie auf, und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Am Abend traf James seine Freunde beim Abendessen wieder. Als er sie nach dem Thema ihres Gespräches fragte, wichen sie ihm geschickt aus, und erst als er spät Abends im Bett lag, fiel ihm auf, dass sie nicht auf seine Frage geantwortet hatten.  
  
Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag. Als seine Zimmerkameraden aufstanden, wurden auch James geweckt, und er beschloss nun endlich wieder in den Unterricht zu gehen. Die erste Stunde hatten sie bei Professor Cynric. Er war ein Lehrer, der allen sehr jung erschien. Allerdings eher von seinem Charakter her, als von seinem Aussehen. Sein Alter war schwer abzuschätzen, er musste so Mitte fünfzig sein, obwohl sein dichtes, dunkelblondes Haar noch nicht von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Er war fast immer fröhlich, lachte viel und verstand es trotzdem seinen Schülern eine Menge beizubringen. So waren seine UTZ-Klassen in dem Fach Zaubertränke stets so überfüllt, das zwei Kurse daraus gemacht wurden. So war es auch in diesem siebten Jahrgang in Hogwarts. Die Gryffindors wurden mit den Slytherins zusammen unterrichtet, was aber ausnahmsweise keinen störte. Professor Cynric war ein so großartiger Lehrer, dass man gerne die Anwesenheit von nicht allzu geliebten Mitschülern in Kauf nahm.  
  
Als James an diesem Morgen jedoch hinter Remus den Kerker, in dem Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde, betrat, wäre er am liebsten gewalttätig geworden. Auch Sirius neben ihm ballte die Fäuste.  
  
Severus Snape saß in der ersten Bank, und strich sich seine langen, fettigen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte er sie noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
Blitzschnell schoss James' Hand in seine Tasche und zog den Zauberstab hervor. Doch bevor er einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn der volle Bass Professor Cynrics:  
  
„Guten Morgen, James." Er war der einzige Lehrer, der darum gebeten hatte, sie mit dem Vornamen ansprechen zu dürfen. James Hand zuckte zurück, und zwar immer noch innerlich kochend, jedoch vernünftig geworden, schob er den Zauberstab mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück in den Umhang. Snape blickte zur Tür, und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen, was aber nur Bruchteile von Sekunden andauerte. Offensichtlich bemerkte er den Gesichtsausdruck von James und Sirius, die ihm ein schmerzhaftes Erlebnis nach der Schule versprachen. Schnell blickte Snape wieder nach vorne.  
  
„James?"  
  
„Oh, guten Morgen, Professor Cynric."  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid- das mit ihren Eltern."  
  
„Mir auch...", knurrte James mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Snape. Etwas irritiert sagte sein Lehrer:  
  
„Nun ja... ich hoffe, sie finden sich schnell in den Stoff ein, immerhin haben sie fast eineinhalb Wochen Unterricht versäumt. Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ihre Freunde ihnen ein wenig helfen werden, oder Remus?"  
  
„Natürlich.", warf der ein, der immer noch seine Hand beschwichtigend auf James' Arm gelegt hatte. „Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen." Das stimmt zwar nicht, aber stärkte ungemein den guten Eindruck. Lächelnd nickte Professor Cynric ihnen zu, und schickte sich an, seinen Unterricht zu starten. Weil sie ziemlich zum Schluss gekommen waren, lagen die einzigen freien Plätze ganz hinten in einer Ecke. Mit zitternden Händen ließ James sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, und platzierte mit einem lauten Scheppern den Kessel vor sich. An Snape hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht! Wieso saß er hier in seinem Unterricht, als wäre nichts gewesen, und nicht in Askaban? Was sollte das? Dumbledore musste doch mitbekommen haben, dass Snape bei den Todessern gewesen war!  
  
Wo war eigentlich Lily? Hatte sie beschlossen, nicht in den Unterricht zugehen? James suchte den Klassenraum ab, doch keine einzige rote Locke befand sich in ihm. Hoffentlich fuhr Lily nicht schon heute morgen ab, ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden!  
  
Gedankenverloren bekam James von Professor Cynrics Anweisungen für den Zaubertrank nur die Hälfte mit, und als er sie aufforderte, den Trank anzufertigen, blickte James ziemlich hilflos an die Tafel, und konnte mit der Hälfte der Anweisungen nichts anfangen.  
  
Dem entsprechend sah hinterher auch sein Trank aus: giftgrün, obwohl er eigentlich leuchtend Blau hätte sein sollen. Remus hatte ihm zwar noch ein wenig geholfen, und wahrscheinlich wäre sein Trank ansonsten orange gewesen, jedoch kam James lange nicht an seine vorigen Leistungen an. In seinen ZAG-Prüfungen hatte er ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Zaubertränke geschafft- doch in dieser Stunde schien er alles vergessen zu haben. Als er nach vorne ging, um seine Probe bei Professor Cynric abzugeben, kam er bei Snape vorbei. In Snapes Kessel befand sich ein Gebräu, so leuchtend blau, dass es James beinahe schlecht wurde. Obwohl Snape nicht aufsah, und keinen Ton zu James verkorkstem Trank sagte, bildetet sich James doch ein, höhnendes Gelächter in seinem Kopf zu vernehmen. Er fühlte sich vollkommen blamiert, obwohl Professor Cynric ihm mit einem verständnisvollen Kopfnicken zu verstehen gab, dass er seine Arbeit positiver bewerten würde, als sie eigentlich war. Niedergeschlagen ging James zurück zu seinem Platz.  
  
Und der ganze Tag schien nicht besser zu werden. In Kräuterkunde wusste er nicht einmal mehr die einfachsten Wirkungen einiger Pflanzen zu bestimmen, in Verwandlung beschwor er einen Quaffel anstatt einer hölzernen Truhe, und in seinem Lieblings- und mit abstand bestem Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, schaffte er es nicht, einen harmlosen Irrwicht zu vertreiben. Immer wieder verwandelte er sich von einem toten Sirius zu einer toten Lily und wieder zurück. Schließlich drehte sich James um, und ging bedrückt hinaus aus dem Klassenzimmer. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Als er die Tür zuschlug, hörte er noch Professor Cray „Riddikulus!", rufen und das laute Plopp eines besiegten Irrwichts. Warum mussten sie heute ausgerechnet Irrwichte wiederholen? Den Irrwicht in dem alten Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst hätten doch auch die Drittklässler erledigen können, die Irrwichte gerade ohnehin durchnahmen.  
  
Eigentlich mochte James Professor Cray, gerade weil er nicht so gefühlsduselig war, und sich auch von Mädchentränen nicht beeindrucken ließ. Doch an diesem Tag hätte er ein wenig Mitgefühl von ihm dann doch erwartet.  
  
Niedergeschlagen strich James mal wieder über die Ländereien, verpasste absichtlich das Mittagessen, und schlich während des Nachmittagunterrichtes zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Am Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, war das erste was er sah, ein kleiner Koffer, der noch offen auf einem Sessel lag, und das erste was er hörte war Lilys Stimme, die immer wieder ‚Accio' rief, was zur Folge hatte dass aus allen Ecken des Raums Klamotten in den Koffer flogen, neben dem sie stand.  
  
„Lily?", fragte James vorsichtig, und ließ das Portrait zurückschwingen, indem er vollständig durch das Portraitloch kletterte.  
  
„Hi James...", sagte Lily, etwas außer Atem, und beförderte mit einem letzten ‚Accio' das UTZ-Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in ihren Koffer. James durchfuhr ein sanfter Freudenschauer, als er sie sah. Alle Gedanken des Vormittages waren verschwunden, und ein großer Glücksballon schwoll in seinem Bauch an, welcher aber sogleich platze, als er bemerkte, dass Lily packte. Sie packte um wegzufahren.  
  
„Fährst du schon heute?", fragte James leise.  
  
Lily nickte traurig. „Ja- es ist am besten so. Aber je eher ich fahre, desto eher bin ich auch wieder da."  
  
„Stimmt." James ging langsam auf Lily zu. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
„Nein, ich bin gerade fertig geworden." Verlegen und vollkommen verunsichert, stand James vor Lily, und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Umarmen? Küssen? Beides? Nichts von beidem? Doch zu spät- Lily ging an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Koffer.  
  
„Hast du Lust mich noch nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten?"  
  
James nickte sofort. „Klar." Und wie noch zuhause am ersten Schultag zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor, und murmelte: „Portus Koffer."  
  
Der Koffer schwebte empor, und James dirigierte ihn durch das Portraitloch.  
  
Schweigend gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her, doch plötzlich, als Hogsmeade schon in Sicht war, fasste sich James ein Herz, und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach Lilys. Starr richtete er den Blick geradeaus. Lily drückte seine Hand.  
  
James blickte sie an, und sie lächelte ihm zu. Er lächelte zurück, und plötzlich war die Welt nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich wie er noch vor einer Stunde geglaubt hatte.  
  
Doch als sie am Bahnhof angekommen waren, er Lily zum Abschied nur kurz umarmt hatte, und sie ihm aus dem Fenster heraus zuwinkte, und der Zug schließlich anfuhr fiel James zurück in ein graues Loch.  
  
Er machte sich auf den Heimweg uns trottete über die teilweise schon mit ein wenig Laub gepunkteten Straßen.  
  
Warum in aller Welt hatte er sie nicht geküsst? Er wollte sie küssen, mehr als alles andere. Wenn er früher seine Freundinnen küssen wollte, hatte er das einfach getan. Und jetzt? Warum bei Lily nicht?  
  
Lily war etwas Besonderes. Da wollte er nichts überstürzen.  
  
Kurz vor dem Abendessen traf er wieder in Hogwarts ein, in der Eingangshalle lief ihm zuerst Remus über den Weg.  
  
„Wo warst du nur?" Zusammen gingen sie zuerst noch mal hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und James erzählte ihm alles. Nach einigem Nachhaken von Remus und nach einigem Zögern von James, berichtete James ihm auch von seinen Gefühlen.  
  
Und er war sehr erleichtert, als Remus ihm zulächelte, und ihm sagte:  
  
„James- endlich hast du in Bezug auf Mädchen mal etwas richtig gemacht."  
  
„Danke, Remus.", sagte James grinsend.  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich ja auch Sirius bald bekehren.", meinte Remus, als er sich aus seinem Sessel wieder erhob. James blickte ihn fragend an und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Im Moment trifft er sich mit einer Jilian aus Ravenclaw und er schien ziemlich aufgeregt.", sagte Remus, ebenfalls grinsend. 


	3. Lily

Hier kommt das dritte Kapitel, und ich hoffe wirklich, dass diesmal alles klar geht, mit dem Hochladen der Story. Falls nicht: Hier http://www.harrypotter-buch.de/forum/viewtopic.php?t=1060&start=0 findet ihr die gesamte FF vollständig (erst „Turning Around", danach „And Today?".  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
3. Lily  
  
Schon seit Stunden vernahm Lily nichts anderes als den gleichmäßigen und etwas einschläfernden Rhythmus des ratternden Zugs, der stetig Richtung Norden fuhr.  
  
Sie hatte die UTZ-Lektüren in ihrem Abteil verteilt, in welchem sie ganz alleine saß, und vertiefte sich zeitweise in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst oder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und versuchte so den Stoff nachzuholen, den sie bereits verpasst hatte, und den sie noch verpassen würde.  
  
Doch sie hatte ihre Gedanken nie länger als einige Minuten beim Thema lassen können, und hatte somit das Buch, welches sie gerade las, weglegen und sich einem neuen Thema zuwenden müssen. Sie hatte alles getan, um ihre Gedanken nicht schon wieder nur um James kreisen zu lassen, und hatte somit schon alle Schulbücher mal in der Hand gehabt. Doch schließlich hatte sie es aufgeben müssen.  
  
Nun war sie in ihrem Sitz heruntergerutscht, die langen Beine hatte sie auf dem Platz gegenüber ausgestreckt und ihren Kopf träge gegen die Fensterscheibe gelegt, hinter der es draußen langsam immer dunkler wurde. Einige rote Haarsträhnen wippen im Takt des Zuges mit, und kitzelten Lily an der Wange, doch sie nahm es kaum war.  
  
Auf ihren Knien lag ein noch geschlossenes, dickes, blaues Fotoalbum. Ein Muggelfotoalbum. Ein normales, eines dieser blauen mit goldenen Querstreifen am Buchrücken. Doch der Inhalt war alles andere als normal. Lily hatte schon immer gerne Fotos gemacht, und in diesem Fotoalbum, welches mittlerweile schon unheimlich dick war, weil Lily von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr Seiten dazuzauberte um kein neues anfangen zu müssen, war praktisch ihr ganzes Leben abgebildet. Lily nannte es manchmal ‚Tagebuch' und im Prinzip war es so etwas. Wenn es ihr schlecht ging, waren die Fotos anders aufgenommen als wenn es ihr gut ging. Lily konnte es nicht erklären, aber immer wenn sie sich ein Foto ansah, wusste sie sofort was sie an dem Tag, an dem es gemacht wurde, getan hatte und wie sie sich dabei gefühlt hatte.  
  
Als sie es aufschlug, wusste sie, dass sie nachgegeben hatte. Sie hatte dem Wunsch nachgegeben an James zu denken, denn nun würde sie auf ihren Fotos nach alten Abbildungen von ihm, Sirius und den anderen suchen.  
  
Auf den ersten Seiten waren die Fotos noch unbeweglich. Die Bilder zeigten Lily. Lily mit Mum, Lily mit Dad. Doch mit einem Schlag kam Leben in die toten Seiten. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an, an sie sah, wie ihr Papa ihr mit der für ihn so typischen Handbewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, und die sechsjährige Lily an sich drückte. Ja, als sie von der Fähigkeit, Fotos lebendig werden zu lassen erfahren hatte, war sie erst sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Und sie wusste genau, warum es dieser Zeitpunkt war, und nicht erst als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war.  
  
Sie blätterte einige Seiten zurück, zu dem ersten Bild was sich bewegte- da war ihre Antwort. Ihr Schwester lächelte sie aus dem Bild heraus an und hielt ihr sechsjähriges Foto-Ich in den Armen. Wie an jedes Foto, erinnerte sie Lily auch an die Geschichte dieses Bildes als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es war an Weihnachten, kurz vor Lilys siebtem Geburtstag. Petunia war aus ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal wieder zuhause. Ja, aus Hogwarts. Lily hatte immer noch Probleme sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden.  
  
Petunia in Howarts. In ihrem, geliebten, heiß geliebten, über alles geliebten Hogwarts. Aber es gehört zur Vergangenheit. Zu Petunias Vergangenheit, nicht zu ihrer. Als Lily mit zehn Jahren ihre ‚Karriere' in Hogwarts startete, sollte Petunia ihr sechstes Jahr beginnen. Dazu war es jedoch nie gekommen. Petunias ZAGs waren nicht schlecht. Lily kannte ihre Ergebnisse noch immer auswendig. Dreimal ‚Ohnegleichen'. Kräuterkunde, Arithmantik und Alte Runen. Und noch dreimal ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'. Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Wie sehr hatte sie mit ihrer Schwester gefiebert, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Bangen um Petunias Noten und der Aufregung in diesem Sommer selber nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Lily schlug die Seite auf, auf welcher sich das letzte gemeinsame Foto von ihr und Petunia befand. Ein fünfzehnjähriges und ein zehnjähriges Mädchen, beide hübsch jedoch nicht als Schwestern zu erkennen. Stolz und grinsend hielt Petunia ihren Brief in die Kamera. Nur das Hogwartswappen war aus der Entfernung zu erkennen. Lilys rote Haare wetteiferten mit dem vollen Blondton von Petunias Haaren, in beiden goldene Reflexe funkelnd, durch das Sonnenlicht in der Gartenlaube ihrer Eltern hervorgerufen.  
  
Ursache und Wirkung. Das hatte sie gelernt- nicht in irgendeinem Physikunterricht in einem Gymnasium an dem sie nie gewesen war. Nein, durch Erfahrung. Lily kam sich alt vor, als sie sich das eingestehen musste, aber es war so. Sie hatte viel für den Unterricht gelernt und hatte bei ihrer ZAG-Prüfung acht mal ein ‚Ohnegleichen' geschafft, vier mal die ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'. Sie hatte sich als Vertrauensschülerin bewährt, und war zur Schulsprecherin ausgewählt worden. Alles passte so schön ins Muster. Selbst ihre Beziehung – konnte man es so nennen? – zu James konnte sie so begründen.  
  
Aber der Tod ihrer Eltern?  
  
Und Petunia? Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit dem Zeigefinger über die lachenden Gesichter. Sie hatte Petunia geliebt. Wirklich und bedingungslos geliebt. Und jetzt- würde sie ihre Schwester wiedererkennen, wenn sie Lily am Bahnsteig erwarten würde?  
  
In dem Moment hielt der Zug und Lily blieb der Bahnhof von der Dunkelheit verhüllt, denn als sie aus dem Fenster sah empfing sie nur die Schwärze der Nacht.  
  
Laut hallten Lilys Schritte auf dem nassen Bahnsteig, als sie in Richtung des verwitterten Bahnhofsgebäude lief. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, und es war auch nicht besonders kalt. Trotzdem fröstelte es Lily, als sie an der halbverfallenen Bretterbude ankam, an der ein verdrecktes, wohl ehemals weißes, Schild schief herunterhing.  
  
‚Dragon's Empire' war in schwarzen, halb abblätternden Buchstaben geschrieben. Dragon's Empire. Was für ein Name! Und in dieses Nest hatte es Petunia nun verschlagen? Lily zog ihren Mantel enger um die Taille. An der Bretterbude hingen einige Lampen und sie tauchte ein Stück des Bahnsteigs in ein schwaches Licht.  
  
Da hielt eine schwarze Kutsche, mit zwei schwarzen Pferden davor, neben Lily. Sie erschrak. Sie hatte keine Pferdehufe gehört! In der Tasche umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab. Der Kutscher schob seine schwarze Kapuze zurück. Bei seinem Anblick entspannte sich Lily wieder.  
  
Ein junger Mann, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, mit lustigen, blauen Augen und einem hellen Blondschopf, lächelte sie freundlich an.  
  
„Lily Evans?"  
  
„Genau.", nickte Lily vertrauensvoll.  
  
„Mein Name ist Ryan. Ich bin der Kutscher von den Malfoys. Deine Schwester schickt mich. Bitte, steig ein."  
  
„Danke", sagte Lily, und schob ihre Tasche ins Innere der Kutsche. Sie waren kaum zwei Minuten unterwegs, als die Kutsche schon wieder hielt. Lily kam es vor, als wären sie zehn Kilometer oder noch mehr in dieser kurzen Zeit gefahren, denn als sie ausstieg, waren sie auf einer Anhöhe, und sie konnte in der Nacht keine Spur von dem erleuchteten Bahnhofsgebäude sehen. Lily drehte sich um. Ein paar hundert Meter vor ihr, erhob sich der schwarze Landsitz der Familie Malfoy gen Himmel. Unwillkürlich schauderte sie, und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der hohe Bau mit den unzähligen Erkern und Türmen sah aus, als wäre es geradewegs einem Alptraum entstiegen und gruselte sie. Eigentlich fehlte nur noch der Sturm und das Gewitter.  
  
„Den Rest des Weges müssen wir zu Fuß gehen." Lily fuhr herum. Ryan stand neben ihr. Sie hatte ihn wieder nicht gehört.  
  
„Wo ist die Kutsche?", fragte Lily. Auch die Pferde waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Ryan wies auf einen Stall, der etwas versteckt hinter einigen großen Pappeln lag. Lily fragte nicht, warum es so schnell gegangen war.  
  
„Soll ich deine Tasche tragen?"  
  
„Gern." Schweigend näherten sich Lily und Ryan dem Herrenhaus. Lily fühlte sich unbehaglicher, je näher sie dem Haus kamen, und verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Ryan blieb lachend stehen.  
  
„Mir ging es genauso, als ich das erste Mal hier war."  
  
Lily fühlte sich etwas bloß gestellt und schwieg. Ryan jedoch lachte wieder, und kam ein paar Schritte zu ihr zurück. Sein Lachen klang nett und keineswegs höhnisch.  
  
„Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Die Angestellten sind alle ganz okay." Etwas beruhigt setzte Lily mit ihm den Weg fort.  
  
„Na ja, vor dem Lord musst du dich ein wenig in Acht nehmen. Manchmal ist er ein wenig ruppig, aber im Grunde ist auch er in Ordnung. Du darfst dich nur nicht von seinem Aussehen erschrecken lassen." Lily blieb stehen.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Nun ja, wie soll ich dir das erklären? Ich schätze, man muss ihn sehen."  
  
„Versuch es, bitte." Ryan schwieg eine Weile, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.  
  
„Ich drücke es jetzt mal so aus: Er mag es gerne schwarz." Als Lily sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck rührte und so nach einer näheren Erklärung verlangte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Jetzt komm. Beeil' dich, sonst werden der Lord und deine Schwester nicht sehr erfreut sein." Lily gab nach, und wenig später standen sie vor dem großen Portal aus schwarzem Ebenholz. Eine silberne Schlange hing neben dem Türrahmen frei in der Luft, wie an einer unsichtbaren Kette. Offensichtlich war es eine Art Klingel, denn Ryan ergriff sie und zog sanft an ihr. Obwohl Lily keinen Laut hörte, öffnete sich kurz darauf die schwere Tür, und ein Hauself stand in der Tür.  
  
„Beeilen sie sich, Sir. Der Herr ist schon ungeduldig. Ich werde die Tasche der jungen Dame schon in ihr Zimmer bringen."  
  
„Danke, Dobby.", sagte Ryan und gab dem Hauself Lilys Tasche. Dobby verschwand auf der großen Treppe, die im hinteren Teil der Eingangshalle in einem großen Bogen in den ersten Stock führte. Unsicher folgte Lily Ryan, der sie mit schnellen Schritten zu einer weiteren Tür führte, die wohl in einen der Flügel führte. Er riss schnell die Tür auf, und ein langer Gang erstreckte sich vor Lily. Auf dem Boden lag ein kostbarer, dunkelroter Teppich, an den Wänden brannten silberne Kerzenleuchter und viele verschlossene, dunkle Türen gaben einen kleinen Einblick, wie groß dieses Haus wirklich war.  
  
„Die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite.", sagte Ryan, und wies auf die richtige Tür.  
  
„Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Lily ein wenig erschrocken.  
  
„Nein, ich muss zurück zu den Pferden. Ich sollte dich nur ins Haus bringen, und das habe ich getan. Mach's gut, wir sehen uns vielleicht morgen." Und weg war Ryan. Lily schien es, dass er über den Boden flog und nicht lief, so schnell war er.  
  
Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ihre Stiefeletten klapperten trotz des dicken Teppichs. So flink und leicht Ryan zu sein schien, desto behäbiger und schwerer kam sie sich mit jedem Schritt vor, der sie näher zu der Tür brachte. Zaghaft klopfte sie an.  
  
„Herein.", rief eine Männerstimme von drinnen.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Lily die Tür einen Spalt und zwängte sich hindurch. Sie stand in einem großen Raum. Links stand ein großer Esstisch, an dem im Dunkel zwei Personen saßen. Der Tür direkt gegenüber befand sich ein großer Kamin, und war neben dem Dreiarmigen, großen Kerzenhalter auf dem Tisch die einzige Lichtquelle. Rechts hingen Geweihe an der Wand. Daneben Hörner von Einhörnern und noch andere Trophäen, die Lily nicht zuordnen konnte.  
  
„Hallo?", fragte Lily leise, und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Sie ärgerte sich ein wenig darüber, und richtete sich kerzengerade auf.  
  
Die beiden dunklen Gestalten am Tisch erhoben sich. Mutig ging Lily hinüber zum Esstisch. Zuerst erkannte sie einen Mann, der ins Licht getreten war. Als sie ihn genauer ansah, zuckte sie kaum merklich zurück. Seine beinahe schwarzen Augen funkelten sie aus dunklen Höhlen an. Seine Haut um die Augen war mit schwarzen Strichen noch dunkler gemalt als sie ohnehin schon war und seine restliche Haut war bleich. Seine pechschwarzen Haare waren aalglatt zurückgekämmt. Er trug eine ebenfalls schwarze Robe.  
  
„Hallo, Lily.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Lilys Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihre Schwester erkannte, die gerade ins spärliche Licht des Kerzenleuchters trat.  
  
Ihre einst so hübsche Schwester hatte sich verändert. Abgemagert war sie. Sie hatte beinahe die Statur eines schmächtigen Jungen. Die Schultern waren heruntergefallen und gaben ihrem Hals eine fast unnatürliche Länge. Ihr blondes Haar, das im Nacken zu einem Knoten gefasst war, war stumpf und ohne den Glanz, um den Lily sie immer beneidet hatte. Sie trug eine lange, dunkelviolette Robe, die ihr viel zu groß schien.  
  
„Petunia.", sagte Lily langsam. Ihre Schwester musste ihre Verblüffung bemerkt haben, doch sie überspielte sie. Sie kam um den Tisch herum, und umarmte Lily vorsichtig. Lily war nun fast so groß wie Petunia. Früher hatte sie immer in ihre hübschen, blauen Augen aufgesehen, nun sah sie zwei müde, traurige blaue Augen direkt vor sich. Lily fühlte ihre Rippen, jeden Knochen, als sie ebenso vorsichtig ihre Arme um Petunia schloss.  
  
„Rufus, darf ich dir meine Schwester Lily Evans vorstellen?", fragte Petunia zu ihrem Mann gewandt. „Und Lily, dass ist mein Mann, Rufus Malfoy." Als er Lily die Hand reichte, erkannte sie, dass seine Fingernägel ebenfalls schwarz verfärbt waren.  
  
„Lily, bitte setzen sie sich. Sie haben doch bestimmt Hunger.", sagte Rufus freundlich. Unsicher ließ Lily sich auf einem der gepolsterten Stühle nieder, erschauderte noch einmal bei seinem Anblick.  
  
Doch es waren seine Augen, die ihr wirklich Angst machten. Und sie erkannte, dass Worte lügen konnten, Augen jedoch nicht. Eines stand fest:  
  
Dieser Mann hasste sie. 


	4. James

4. James  
  
„Wo ist Sirius?", fragte James Remus und Peter zum wiederholten Mal. Er hatte seinen besten Freund schon beim Abendessen vermisst, und auch jetzt, als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum schon langsam leerte, war er immer noch verschwunden. „Mensch, Krone, jetzt reg dich mal wieder ab.", sagte Remus genervt. „Hat er denn wirklich gar nichts gesagt?" „Es ist doch nicht das erste Mal, das Sirius ein Date hat!" „Nein, aber vorher wusste ich zumindest immer mit wem." „Weißt du doch jetzt auch." „Nein!" „Jilian, habe ich dir doch gesagt." „Nur weil ich ihren Namen kenne, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch sie kenne." So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis James bemerkte, dass Sue Wiley und Kathryn Mitchell aufmerksam zuhörten. Er grinste sie an und schon erröteten sie, standen auf und gingen weg. „Selbst durch den Spiegel kann ich ihn nicht erreichen...", murmelte James und zog einen kleinen Handspiegel aus seinem Umhang. „So James, jetzt reicht es aber.", meinte Remus aufgebracht. „Du solltest lieber ein wenig für Zaubertränke lernen!" Ein wenig beleidigt setzte sich James in einen Sessel. Er wusste auch nicht, warum es ihn so aufregte, dass er nicht wusste wo Sirius war. Wahrscheinlich litt er seit den letzten Ereignissen unter einer Art Paranoia, dass er Angst um ihn hatte. So ein Quatsch, sagte er sich immer wieder. Sirius war neben ihm der Beste in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und würde sich gegen jeden zur Wehr setzen können. Einigermaßen beruhigt griff James zu seinem UTZ-Buch für Zaubertränke und ging den Trank noch einmal durch. Da schwang das Portrait zur Seite, und ein über das ganze Gesicht grinsender Sirius betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erfreut hob James den Kopf. Seiner Ungeduld war Neugierde gefolgt, und er konnte es nicht erwarten alle Einzelheiten über Sirius Date zu erfahren. „Hi.", grinste Sirius, und ließ sich euphorisch in einen der Sessel fallen. „Und?", fragte James gespannt. Auch Remus und Peter beugten sich nun vor, um alles ins letzte Detail über Jilian zu erfahren. Am nächsten Tag, gingen die Rumtreiber wie jeden Tag zusammen in die Große Halle. Beim Frühstück blickte Sirius sich die ganze Zeit hektisch um und auch James war auf Jilian gespannt. Wie mochte das Mädchen sein, dass Sirius so verzaubert hatte? Gerade als Sirius zum vierten Mal Zucker über seine schon vollkommen aufgeweichten Cornflakes streute, eine Gruppe Ravenclaws die Treppe hinunter. Sirius sprang auf und winkte in die Richtung der Gruppe. Ein Mädchen löste sich aus der ihr und winkte zurück. Er hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben. Jilian war sehr hübsch, obwohl sie James vorher noch nie aufgefallen war. Ihr braunes, gestuftes Haar fiel ihr in Fransen ins Gesicht und reichte bis zu den Schultern. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten vor Freude als sie Sirius sah und ihre Wangen überzog ein roter Schimmer. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie am Slytherintisch vorbei zu Sirius herüber. Ein hellblauer Kragen blitzte oben aus dem dunklen Hogwartsumhang heraus und betonte ihre ohnehin schon ungewöhnlich blauen Augen noch mehr. Als sie Sirius in die Arme fiel, er sie an sich drückte und sie zärtlich küsste, fiel James auf, dass sie nicht gerade groß war. Und als die beiden Hand in Hand zurück zum Gryffindortisch kamen, erinnerte Jilian James auch von ihrer Statur an Lily. Lily. Mit ihr konnte es keiner in James Augen aufnehmen. Ihre grünen Augen, ihr Lachen, ihr langes rotes Haar... Wie es ihr wohl ergehen mochte, bei Rufus Malfoy und seiner Frau? „Jilian- das sind meine besten Freunde. James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew." „Hi!", sagte Jilian freundlich. Zu James sagte sie lachend: „Du warst es doch, dem wir unsere letzte Niederlage im Quidditch zu verdanken haben, oder?" James fand Jilian von Anfang an sympathisch, aber es war kein Vergleich mit der großen Zuneigung zu ziehen, die er Lily gegenüber empfand. Dafür war es offensichtlich, dass es für Sirius und Jilian ähnlich sein musste, wie für ihn und Lily. Während des ganzen Frühstücks – Sirius hatte seine Cornflakes nicht mehr angerührt – saßen die beiden nebeneinander und konnten kaum die Finger von einander lassen. Sirius musste anscheinend ihr immer wieder die gleiche störrische Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, und sie fuhr immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Wange. Verliebt flüsterten sie sich etwas zu, was nur die beiden verstehen konnten, aber es war offensichtlich was es war. Die anderen Rumtreiber beobachteten dies grinsend. Alle freuten sich für Sirius, aber James konnte nicht glauben, dass sich irgendjemand mehr als er für seinen besten Freund freute. Natürlich erinnerten die beiden ihn immer wieder an Lily. Wie gerne würde er auch ihr durch die Haare fahren, sie küssen... KLIRR. James wachte aus seinem Tagtraum auf, blickte hoch und musste sich sehr zusammennehmen um nicht laut loszulachen. Sue war erstarrt und hatte ihren Löffel auf den Tellerrand fallen lassen. Auch Kathryn war sichtlich geschockt bei dem Anblick von Sirius und Jilian, die sich gerade wieder innig geküsst hatten. Etwas verwirrt schaute Jilian zu den beiden herüber, aber Sirius reagierte absolut cool. Lässig strich er mit der berühmten Handbewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht, nickte den beiden flüchtig zu, fasste sanft unter Jilians Kinn, zog sie wieder an sich, und küsste erneut sanft ihre Lippen. Ein Lächeln in Sirius und eines in Jilians Gesicht, und dann vertieften die beiden sich in ein Gespräch mit den drei anderen Rumtreibern und ließen Sue und Kathryn unbeachtet abziehen. Die Situation war wirklich zu komisch. Als Sue und Kathryn außer Hörweite waren, lachten alle laut los. Lily hatte ein schöneres Lachen als Jilian, befand James im Stillen. Wie gerne hätte James Lily jetzt dabei gehabt! Sie hätte Jilian bestimmt auch gemocht. Die war in der sechsten Klasse und hatte somit einen anderen Unterricht als die Rumtreiber. Den ganzen Vormittag über, auch wenn sie sich gerade nicht in den Pausen sehnsüchtig in die Arme fielen, waren sie die Sensation aller Klatsch- und Tratschliebenden. Doch die beiden hörten anscheinend gar nichts mehr, wenn sie einander in die Augen sahen. Die Mittagspause verbrachte James mit Peter zusammen in der Bibliothek. Er versuchte sich zum wiederholten Mal die Formeln für einige Zaubertränke zu merken, jedoch vergeblich. Außerdem war er in seinen Gedanken immer noch im Herrenhaus der Malfoys und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es Lily dort wohl ergehen mochte. Peter brachte ihm auch nicht viel Anlenkung. Er saß schweigend neben James und vertiefte sich ebenfalls in sein Buch über Zaubertränke die den Charakter beeinflussen. James ertappte sich wohl schon zum zehnten Mal dabei wie er gedankenverloren in eine gewisse Ecke starrte anstatt ins Buch (Professor Cynric hatte ihnen schon verraten welcher Zaubertrank nächste Stunde drankäme, und James wollte alles dafür tun, dass seiner dieses Mal besser als Snapes sein würde). Remus ließ sich nicht bei ihnen blicken. Er hatte ihnen zwar gesagt, dass er nachkommen werde, allerdings war davon noch nicht viel zu merken. Da fiel James auf einmal wieder ein, was er seine Freunde die ganze Zeit noch hatte fragen wollen: was sie vorgestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum besprochen hatten. „Wurmschwanz?" Peter blickte auf. „Ja?" „Worüber habt ihr letztens im Gemeinschaftsraum gesprochen?" „Was?" „Na, vorgestern. Jetzt sag bloß, du weißt es nicht mehr!" „Nein, ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du redest!" Schnell wandte sich Peter wieder seinem Buch zu. James wusste jedoch genau, das Peter ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Er war nie ein besonders guter Lügner gewesen. Doch gerade als James noch mal genauer nachbohren wollte, steckte Remus den Kopf durch die Tür. Erleichtert sah Peter ihn an, doch James war entschlossen sich nicht länger vertrösten zu lassen. „Moony, was-", begann James, doch der ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Krone, Dumbledore möchte dich sprechen." James nickte und stand auf. Er dachte sich nichts dabei. Bis zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag waren es nur noch einige Monate, aber seit dem Tod seiner Eltern war Dumbledore bis dahin sein Vormund. Wahrscheinlich gab es noch irgendwelche Papiere zu unterzeichnen oder etwas sonstiges in der Art. Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte James rasch den Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro. „Hüpfender Hippogreif", sagte James laut und dachte mal wieder, welch teilweise wirklich blöde Passwörter sich Dumbledore immer ausdachte. Kurz darauf stand er vor Dumbledores Bürotür. Er klopfte an, und trat bei Dumbledores „Herein" ein. „Guten Tag, Professor." „Ah, guten Tag, James", sagte Dumbledore, und blickte von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Bitte, setz dich doch." „Danke." James' Blick schweifte durch das Büro des Schuldirektors. Fawkes saß ruhig auf seiner Vogelstange im Hintergrund, und schien ein wenig zu dösen. Ein silbernes Rad direkt vor James drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, ohne sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Die silbernen Geräte auf seinem Schreibtisch wurden mit jedem Mal wenn James hier saß mehr. Bald würde Dumbledore sich einen neuen Platz für sie ausdenken müssen. Da steckte Dumbledore die Feder weg und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Nun, James. Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich habe rufen lassen, oder?" James nickte. „Ich habe gehört, das Lily Evans" - bei ihrem Namen verzog James schmerzvoll das Gesicht – „zu ihrer Schwester nach Dragon's Empire gereist ist. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob auch sie zu ihren Verwandten fahren wollen." James sagte ihm das gleiche, wie er zuvor schon Lily gesagt hatte. „Genau das haben mir deine Freunde auch erzählt, als sie mit mir geredet haben." Moment mal. Remus, Peter und Sirius hatten mit Dumbledore über ihn geredet? War das der Grund für diese Geheimnistuerei? „Und wir alle vier sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du eine Ablenkung brauchst." „Eine Ablenkung?", fragte James unsicher. „Ja, eine Ablenkung. „Zum Beispiel?" Dumbledore stand auf, und ging zum Fenster. „James, was ist dein Berufswunsch?" „Das wissen sie doch, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore drehte sich um und hob die Augenbrauen. „Auror, natürlich.", antwortete James ungeduldig. „Natürlich." „Und was hat das jetzt mit meiner ‚Ablenkung' zutun?", fragte James immer noch zweifelnd. Wenn nicht Dumbledore die Person gewesen wäre mit der er gesprochen hätte, wäre er sich ziemlich blöd vorgekommen. Er sah Dumbledore fest in die Augen. Was hatten sie mit ihm vor? Dumbledore setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Auf Sirius' Anregung habe ich meine Kontakte im Zaubereiministerium spielen lassen, und habe erreicht, das du ein oder zwei Wochen an der Ausbildung und am Training der neuen Auroren teilnehmen darfst." James starrte ihn an und glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?" Dumbledore lächelte noch breiter. „Oder möchtest du nicht?" „Selbstverständlich!", rief James ausgelassen und sprang auf. „Gut. Dein Zug geht in zwei Stunden. Beeil' dich mit dem packen." 


	5. Lily

Hallo, ihr Lieben!  
  
Hier folgt das fünfte Kapitel!!!  
  
Wünsche euch viel Spaß!  
  
Mir persönlich gefällt es am besten von allen bisherigen (And Today). Sind ja aber auch noch nicht so viele... Was sagt ihr? :D  
  
Hab euch lieb, hugs & kisses, Isa  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
5. Lily  
  
Als Lily an diesem Tag erwachte und feststellte, dass sie immer noch auf dem Herrenhaus der Malfoys war, hatte sie überhaupt keine Lust aufzustehen. Missmutig drehte sie sich in ihrem Himmelbett – welches neben tiefschwarzem Holz auch noch dunkelviolette Samtvorhänge hatte und nicht annähernd so gemütlich wie ihres in Hogwarts war – und schloss wieder sie Augen. Sie wünschte sich, wieder einzuschlafen, aber kaum eine Viertelstunde später, wurde sie von dem kleinen Hauself der Malfoys geweckt, der sie immer wieder am Arm rüttelte. Lily blinzelte verschlafen.  
  
„Was ist denn los...", murrte sie.  
  
„Lily Evans muss aufstehen!" Lily blickte verschlafen auf ihre Armbanduhr, die neben ihrem Kopfkissen lag. Es war nicht einmal neun Uhr.  
  
„Warum denn das?"  
  
„Es gibt Frühstück! Mein Herr möchte, dass sie daran teilnehmen."  
  
Lily wollte gerade etwas nicht gerade höfliches über Dobbys ‚Herrn' sagen, als sie sich doch eines besseren besann.  
  
„Okay, sagen sie meiner Schwester, dass ich mich beeilen werde.", sagte Lily zu Dobby, wobei sie den ‚Herrn' absichtlich ausließ.  
  
Gut, dass sie schon am Abend zuvor geduscht hatte, so brauchte sie sich, nachdem Dobby weg war, nur noch umziehen. Sie öffnete zunächst das große Fenster in ihrem kleinen Turmzimmer. Obwohl die Blätter an den großen Pappeln vor dem Haus sich schon langsam verfärbten war es ein herrlicher, warmer Tag. Keine Spur mehr von dem gestrigen Regen. Schnell zog Lily sich an, warf ihren Hogwartsumhang über den schlichten, grauen Rock und die rote Bluse, und stürmte nun voller Energie die Treppe hinunter, fest davon entschlossen, sich ihre gute Laune nicht von ihrem Schwager Rufus verderben zu lassen.  
  
Wie viel ein bisschen Sonnenschein schon an der Laune ändern konnte!  
  
Jedoch, als sie wieder unten, in dem ebenso dunklen Speisezimmer wie am Abend zuvor saß, war von ihrer Laune nicht mehr viel zu spüren. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, wie gestern Abend, als sie nach dem Essen noch zusammen vor dem Kamin gesessen hatten, und Lily sich schnell verabschiedet hatte. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, mit Petunia allein reden zu können, ohne die Anwesenheit von Rufus, der irgendwie schlechte Stimmung zu versprühen schien.  
  
Wenigstens war das Frühstück gut. Lily fragte sich, woher die Malfoys so spät im Jahr noch so leckere Erdbeeren herbekommen konnten, aber sie hütete sich danach zu fragen.  
  
„Nun, Lily, Liebes, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Petunia mit gedämpfter Stimme von anderen Ende des Tisches herüber."  
  
„Ja, sehr gut, danke.", erwiderte Lily höflich, mit einem Seitenblick auf Rufus. Der jedoch zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und würdigte sie keines Blickes. „Vielleicht möchtest du mir heute bei der Beantwortung der Trauerpost helfen?", fragte Lily, immer noch Rufus in den Augenwinkeln im Blick. Petunia blickte nun ebenfalls, jedoch ihrerseits fragend zu Rufus hinüber.  
  
„Petunia, Schatz, du weißt, dass ich heute Nachmittag eine Verabredung habe, nicht wahr?"  
  
Petunia nickte stumm, und blickte auf ihren Teller.  
  
Was sollte das? Wenn er eine Verabredung hatte, passte doch alles großartig! Warum ließ sich ihre Schwester so sehr von ihm unterdrücken?  
  
„Aber warum sollte Petunia mir dann nicht helfen können?", fragte Lily geradeaus. Sie erntete ein so zuckersüßes Lächeln von Rufus, dass ihr beinahe schlecht wurde.  
  
„Na gut. Sie wird dir helfen."  
  
Lily lächelte genauso zuckersüß zurück. Von ihm würde sie sich nicht einschüchtern lassen. Petunia war es offenbar sehr unangenehm, also wechselte sie schnell das Thema.  
  
„Lily, möchtest du vielleicht heute Vormittag ausreiten? Es ist ein so schöner Tag heute. Ryan könnte dir die Gegend ein wenig zeigen." Gerade wollte Lily sich bedanken, als Rufus ihr zuvorkam.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Lily Lust hat, auf ein paar Pferden, in Gesellschaft eines Stallknechtes, in der Gegend herumzureiten." In Lily kochte es.  
  
„Oh doch, sehr viel sogar." Sie stand auf. „Am besten gehe ich sofort los, und suche Ryan." Sie schritt langsam und mit erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer, und trat kurz darauf hinaus in den herrlichen Sonnenschein. Draußen verrauchte ihre Wut auf Rufus schnell. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, sich ihre Laune nicht verderben zu lassen, und schließlich hatte sie ihren Willen doch bekommen. Als sie ein paar Schritte Richtung Stall gegangen war, blickte sie sich noch einmal um, und sah an dem alten Haus hoch. Jetzt, im Licht der Sonne, wirkte alles nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Sie hatte nun so richtig Lust, ein wenig mit Ryan zu plaudern. Er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige im ganzen Haus der normal mit ihr redete, auch wenn das vielleicht ein wenig vorschnell war, denn von den Bediensteten hatte sie bisher noch niemanden kennen gelernt. Natürlich würde sie James' Gesellschaft eines jedes hier vorziehen. Obwohl sie ihn vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, vermisste sie ihn jetzt schon. Mit ihm konnte es Ryan zwar nicht aufnehmen, aber sie war sehr froh, mit der Aussicht heute endlich mal ein wirklich freundliches Wort zu ihr zu hören. Bald kam sie zu dem Stall, und betrat ihn.  
  
„Ryan?", rief sie unsicher. „Bist du da?"  
  
„Hier!", kam seine Stimme aus einer Box. „Wer ist denn da?"  
  
„Hier ist Lily- Lily Evans."  
  
Der blonde Schopf von Ryan schaute aus einer Box hervor. „Ach, hi." Nun stand er vor ihr, in Arbeitskleidung und mit einer Mistgabel in der Hand.  
  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
„Meine Schwester meinte, wir sollten zusammen ausreiten, und du solltest mir ein wenig die Gegend zeigen."  
  
„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.", lachte Ryan, und stellte die Mistgabel in eine Ecke hinter sich. „Allerdings sollten wir dir zuvor etwas anderes zum anziehen besorgen, oder?"  
  
Lily schaute an sich herunter, und musste ebenfalls lachen. In Umhang und Rock ritt es sich wirklich nicht besonders gut.  
  
„Da hast du wohl recht.", nickte sie. „Das Problem ist nur: Ich habe keine Reitkleidung dabei."  
  
„Oh, da weiß ich etwas. Vor einigen Jahren, noch bei meinem Vorgänger, ist ihre Schwester noch oft ausgeritten. Es hängen einige Sachen hier im Schrank- sie müssten dir passen."  
  
Und wirklich- Lily fand eine dunkelgrüne Reithose und Stiefel vor, die ihr perfekt passten. Anscheinend war es schon länger her, dass ihre Schwester zuletzt geritten war und anscheinend hatte Petunia da immer noch Muggelkleidung beim Reiten vorgezogen. Doch wenn sie es recht bedachte, wusste Lily nicht, was Zauberer beim Reiten trugen. Ryan trug jedenfalls ebenfalls Reithose und Stiefel, als er sie zu den Pferden führte, die bereits auf einer kleinen Wiese hinter dem Stall grasten.  
  
„Du kannst Lhia reiten.", sagte Ryan zu Lily, und wies auf einen hübschen Schimmel in ihrer Nähe, der gleich zutraulich auf Lily zutrottete. „Jedenfalls passt der Name einigermaßen.", lachte Ryan abermals. Wie konnte er nur immer so guter Laune sein, wenn er für Rufus arbeitete, fragte sie Lily zum wiederholten Male.  
  
„Eigentlich heißt sie Lhiannon, aber das finde ich zu lang für ein Pferd", erzählte Ryan ihr, als sie nebeneinander herreitend den Hof verließen.  
  
Sie schlugen einen hellen Waldweg ein, und im strahlenden Licht der Sonne kam ihr die drückende Gegenwart ihres Schwagers während des Frühstücks unwirklich und übertrieben vor. Lhia war ein wunderbares Pferd. Sie war sehr sanft, und da Lily in ihrer Kindheit nur etwa ein Jahr Reitunterricht hatte, und das auch schon länger zurücklag, fühlte sie sich bei ihr sehr wohl. Das Licht brach sich in Aberhunderten Blättern über ihren Köpfen und tauchte den Weg in ein mildes, grünliches Licht. Es duftete nach Erde und Kräutern- nach Wald eben. Lily atmete tief ein. Ryan schwieg nun, neben ihr auf dem Rappen Emrys und gönnte ihr ein wenig Ruhe.  
  
Bald erreichten sie eine große Wiese. Voller bunter Blumen war sie. Bei dem Anblick, stieß Lily einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus, und drehte sich staunend zu Ryan um. Es schien, als hätte der Sommer beschlossen, auf diesem Fleckchen der Erde ein wenig länger zu dauern als überall sonst.  
  
Wie gerne wäre sie Hand in Hand mit James über diese Wiese gelaufen. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn umarmt, hätte sie ihn geküsst.  
  
Aber nur Ryan war hier, der sie aus ihrem Tagtraum zurückholte.  
  
„Wollen wir ein Stück galoppieren?"  
  
„Gern", antwortete Lily, zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie es können würde, selbst nach so langer Zeit.  
  
Ryan trieb Emrys an, und Lily brauchte gar nicht viel tun, als Lhia die Zügel freizugeben und sie neben Emrys mitlaufen zu lassen. Zuerst trabten sie eine Weile nebeneinander her. Dann fiel Emrys neben ihr in einen weichen Galopp, und ehe Lily sich versah, hatte Lhia es ihm gleichgetan.  
  
In diesem Augenblick, schien alles von ihr abzufallen. Alles schien aus ihr herausgeschüttelt worden zu sein. Im hellen Licht der nun höher gestiegenen Sonne, auf der duftenden, bunten Blumenwiese fühlte Lily sich seit langem wieder richtig glücklich. Sie lachte hell auf, und trieb Lhia ein wenig mehr an. Sie flogen über ein Meer aus bunten Farben, die Düfte strichen sanft über sie und der Wind ließ ihr langes Haar flattern.  
  
Lily war frei. Sie verschmolz mit ihrem Pferd zu einer Einheit, schien sich an alles wieder zu erinnern, was sie einst gelernt hatte. Es gab nur sie, nur sie und Lhia. Ryan und Emrys waren vergessen.  
  
Und noch Jemand war da, und erfüllte ihr Herz mit noch mehr Freude. James. Lily bemerkte, dass sie breit lächelte, und musste darüber noch mehr lächeln. James. Zuneigung, Vertrauen und zärtliche Gefühle überrollten sie, gemischt mit noch vielem mehr, was sie aber nicht zu beschreiben vermochte.  
  
Und in genau diesem Moment wusste Lily, was Liebe war.  
  
„Lily!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihr. Ryan. Doch selbst seine Stimme konnte nicht dieses Gefühl verschwinden lassen, dass sich in Lily angesammelt hatte. Sie zügelte Lhia und blickte strahlend zu ihm zurück.  
  
Die einzige Person, die Lily aus ihrer Euphorie vielleicht wieder zurückholen konnte war Rufus, der sich nach dem Mittagessen noch unbedingt zu Petunia und ihr setzen musste. Lily nahm in einem unbequemen Ledersessel in einem kleinen Salon im Herrenhaus Platz. Schweigend hatte sie schon einige Briefe geschrieben, jedoch hielt sie an ihrem Vorhaben fest, und hatte es geschafft sich bis jetzt noch nicht über Rufus aufzuregen, der selbstgefällig in dem größten Sessel saß.  
  
Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später erschien Dobby.  
  
„Sir, ihr Bruder ist eingetroffen." Rufus erhob sich und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinaus. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, stand Petunia sofort auf, und kam zu Lily hinüber, die gerade erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte, ihn endlich los zu sein. Petunia kniete neben Lilys Sessel nieder und ergriff ihre Hand.  
  
„Lily- du hättest heute morgen nicht so oft widersprechen sollen."  
  
„Warum nicht?", fragte Lily. Sie war fest entschlossen, vor Rufus nicht so zu kuschen, wie Petunia.  
  
„Rufus hat sich sehr geärgert."  
  
„Petunia- können wir nicht ein wenig hinaus? Draußen ist so schönes Wetter. Und du könntest auch ein wenig Farbe vertragen", wehrte Lily ihre Schwester geschickt ab, und die nickte nach einigem Überlegen.  
  
„Ich werde nach Dobby rufen."  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen Lily und Petunia auf bequemen, weißen Stühlen draußen in der Sonne. Es wurde warm und Lily zog sich bald ihren Hogwartsumhang aus und hängte ihn über die Lehne. Die beiden Schwestern beantworteten dort noch einige Briefe, bis Lily erschöpft die Feder zur Seite legte, und sich träge streckte. Der morgige Ausritt hatte sie doch mehr angestrengt, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte, und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen machten sie schläfrig.  
  
„Na- müde?", fragte ihre Schwester lächelnd. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah Lily wieder die alte Petunia vor sich, die sich immer gut um die kleine Schwester gekümmert hat. Sie lächelte zurück und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
  
„Jaah..."  
  
„Dann schlaf doch ein wenig. Ich schreibe nur noch diesen Brief zuende, und dann höre ich auch auf." Sie zeigte Lily, wie sie ihren Zauberstab bewegen musste, um den Stuhl zu einem Liegestuhl umzuwandeln.  
  
Bald darauf schlief Lily zusammengerollt in der Sonne ein.  
  
Als sie aufwachte, war die Sonne schon gesunken. Es musste ungefähr fünf Uhr Nachmittags sein. Lily fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl, und als sie sich aufsetzte und sich umsah, wusste sie auch warum.  
  
Ein junger Mann saß in dem Stuhl neben ihr, und starrte ihre nackten Beine an. Ihr Rock war beim schlafen noch ein gutes Stück höher gerutscht, und gab nun einen wunderbaren Blick auf Lilys schlanke, vom Sommer gebräunte Beine frei. Sie sprang entsetzt auf, zog den Rock schnell wieder herunter und zischte:  
  
„Wer sind sie? Was wollen sie hier?" Der Mann war nur einige Jahre älter als sie, mit hellblondem Haar, war ihr aber auf den ersten Blick unsympathisch. Seine hellen Augen hoben sich nun, und er schaute sie lässig und abschätzend an. Er erhob sich ebenfalls, und reichte Lily seine Hand hin. Als er ihr erklärte, wer er war, wusste Lily, dass sie ihn nicht ohne Grund nicht leiden konnte.  
  
„Mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy. Ich bin der Bruder ihres Schwagers." Lily reichte ihm unsicher ihre Hand.  
  
„Lily Evans."  
  
„Ich bin überzeugt, wir werden uns gut verstehen, in der Zeit die wir gemeinsam auf dem Herrenhaus meiner Eltern bleiben, meinen sie nicht, Lily?", erwiderte Lucius, und küsste Lily die Hand.  
  
Doch Lily war sich ganz und gar sicher, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, während er sich lächelnd umdrehte, und ins Haus zurückging. 


	6. James

So, Jessy (du bist anscheinend die Einzige, die meine FF hier noch liest... *g*) hier kommt das sechste Kapitel! Hoffe du (oder ihr?) magst es (mögt es?)!!! Bitte um Reviews!  
  
Hab dich (euch?) lieb, Isa  
  
*******************************************************  
  
6. James  
  
Die ganze Nacht hatte James im Zug verbracht. Doch der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als James endlich in London ankam.  
  
Suchend blickte er sich in der großen Bahnhofshalle von King's Cross um. Ein Auror namens Moody sollte ihn abholen. Bei ihm würde er auch die Zeit lang wohnen, in der er am Training der jungen Anwärter auf einen Platz als Auror teilnehmen würde. Müde ließ er sich auf eine Bank nieder und gähnte. Er musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein, aber als sich eine Hand ihm auf die Schultern legte, war er sofort hellwach.  
  
„James Potter?"  
  
„J-ja.", stotterte James erschrocken, als er den Mann erblickte. Er war etwa Anfang Fünfzig, und sein dunkles Haar war nicht nur an den Schläfen von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Zuerst fielen James die stahlblauen Augen auf, die ihn durchdringend anstarrten. Seine Haut war grau und überzogen von fleischfarbenen Narben. Seine große Nase stach besonders aus dem Gesicht hervor, sie schien überhaupt nicht hineinzupassen. Seinen rechten Mundwinkel zierte ein langer Riss, hoch fast bis auf Nasenhöhe, sodass es schien, er hätte den Mund immer offen stehen.  
  
Doch der Mann lächelte ihn freundlich an, und auch seine vorher so angsteinflößende Augen lachten mit.  
  
„Alastor Moody. Ich bin der Auror, bei dem sie wohnen werden."James sprang auf, und reichte ihm schnell die Hand und erwiderte höflich:  
  
„Sehr erfreut."  
  
Moody griff nach James Reisetasche und wuchtete sie unter großer Anstrengung auf einen Gepäckwagen.  
  
„Das die Muggel ihre Koffer immer selber schleppen müssen- also wirklich.", brummte er und schob ihn in Richtung Ausgang. James lief neben her. Er mochte Moody auf Anhieb gut leiden.  
  
Das bestätigte sich noch als sie sich auf dem Weg zu Moodys Wohnung sehr gut unterhielten. Moody hasste U-Bahn fahren, und obwohl James schon von so vielen Zaubererkindern gehört hatte, wie lustig es war, hatte er nichts gegen einen morgendlichen Spaziergang durch London einzuwenden. Moody hatte seine Reisetasche leicht gezaubert, als sie den Gepäckwagen zurücklassen mussten, und James trug sie nun lässig über der Schulter.  
  
Bald erreichten sie etwas, was aussah wie eine alte Bretterbude, welche in einem dreckigen Hinterhof stand. Sie sah so aus, als würde Moody nicht einmal selber hineinpassen, fand James. Er schwieg aber, um Moody nicht zu verletzen.  
  
„Sicher- es ist nicht die beste Lage", sagte der, und schob die Tür auf, die ohne ein Geräusch zu machen zur Seite schwang.  
  
„Aber es ist nicht weit bis zur Arbeit, und man ist vor lästigen Nachbarn sicher. Hier kümmert sich keiner um mich- Muggelabwehrzauber", grinste er James zu. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer grässlichen Fratze, und der Riss schien immer weiter aufzureißen. James war froh zu wissen, dass nicht alle Auroren so aussahen. Schmerzlich wurde er an seine Eltern erinnert. Doch er hatte nicht lange Zeit um Trübsal zu blasen. Denn Moody zog ihn ungeduldig am Ärmel.  
  
„Nun komm schon. Ich will nicht allzu lange hier draußen herumstehen." James nickte, bückte sich ein wenig und trat ein. Überrascht fand er sich in einer großen Diele wieder. Durch große Fenster fielen einige morgendliche Sonnenstrahlen hinein. Da fiel James das alte Zelt seines Großvaters ein, welches er von ihm geerbt hatte. Bei dem Zelt war es nämlich genauso.  
  
An den Wänden der Diele hingen große, vernebelte Spiegel und allerlei andere Gerätschaften, die James nicht identifizieren konnte. Eine Treppe führte rechts hinauf ins zweite Stockwerk. Moody war schon halb mit James' Tasche oben, und schnell hastete James hinterher. Er führte ihn in ein nettes kleines Zimmer, mit einem großen Fenster einem Bett an der Wand. Erleichtert stellte James fest, dass sich hier keine magischen ‚Spielzeuge' oder was das alles auch immer war, befanden.  
  
„Hier kannst du schlafen.", sagte Moody, und warf die Tasche quer durchs Zimmer auf das Bett. James bedankte sich. Moody winkte ab.  
  
„Möchtest du erst auspacken oder erst frühstücken?"  
  
Die Antwort war klar. James hatte gestern Mittag das letzte Mal etwas vernünftiges gegessen, und bald saß er mit Moody in einer gemütlichen, kleinen Küche. Sie verspeisten große Mengen Cornflakes – Moody sagte, es wäre sein Lieblingsessen – und tranken literweise einen leckeren, selbstgemischten Tee von Moody. Endlich spürte James, wie sein großes Loch in seinem Magen sich langsam wieder schloss, und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück.  
  
„Möchtest du erst ein wenig schlafen?", fragte Moody sogleich. James nickte dankbar. „Es reicht auch noch, wenn du ab heute Nachmittag an dem Training teilnimmst. Ich glaube, heute Nachmittag steht Sport auf dem Programm."  
  
„Sport?", fragte James unsicher, weil er sofort an Quidditch dachte.  
  
„Ja, Dauerlauf, Sprinten, Kräftigungsübungen... Auroren müssen körperlich topfit sein! Schlaf dich also ruhig aus!"  
  
Moody zeigte James noch das Badezimmer, und wenig später ließ James sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte nur schnell die Jeans und das T-Shirt ausgezogen und kroch in Boxershorts todmüde ins Bett. Sein Hogwartsumhang lag zusammengeknüllt in seiner Reisetasche. Er hatte ihn schon im Zug ausgezogen.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden Schlaf, erwachte James erfrischt und voller Tatendrang. Er nahm noch eine schnelle Dusche, bevor er sich frische Sachen anzog, und auf die Suche nach Moody ging. Doch Moody war nicht da. In der Küche fand James eine Botschaft aus roter Farbe an die Wand gekritzelt, die verkündete, dass Moody ihn um halb drei abholen würde. James warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr: es war zwei Uhr nachmittags. Also tat er etwas, was er sich schon im Zug vorgenommen hatte: Er setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch in seinem Zimmer und schrieb einen Brief an Lily.  
  
Liebe Lily,  
  
wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, die Malfoys behandeln dich gut!  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie Dumbledore es geschafft hat, aber ich sitze jetzt gerade in London bei einem Auroren zuhause, und warte darauf, gleich bei dem Training der jungen Auroren mitzumachen! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf alles. Wie lange bleibst du noch bei deiner Schwester? Bitte gib der Eule einen Brief für mich mit!  
  
Ich vermisse dich so!  
  
Alles Liebe,  
  
Dein James  
  
James überflog den Brief noch einmal. Er war nie ein großer Briefeschreiber gewesen und war eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da kam auch schon der Auror wieder nach Hause. Mit Moodys hellgrauer Eule Linus war der Brief schnell verschickt, und James verließ mit ihm das ‚Haus'.  
  
Für James war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er das Zaubereiministerium besuchte. Schon oft hatte er seine Eltern bei der Arbeit besucht, und kannte daher das große Atrium mit der mitternachtsblauen Decke, die großen Kamine an den Wänden und das geschäftige Surren der Memos. Die Hexe im goldenen Brunnen im Atrium erinnerte James sofort an Lily, ohne dass er es sich vorher jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Den Sicherheitsbeauftragten vor seinem Pult warf einen anerkennenden Blick auf James' Abzeichen auf dem stand: James Potter – Aurorenzentrale. James reichte ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Wenig später stand er mit Moody im Aufzug.  
  
„Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, dem Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klub und dem Büro für lächerliche Patente", verkündete James' altbekannte Frauenstimme.  
  
„Und, bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Moody grinsend.  
  
„Hhm", nickte James. „Ein bisschen."  
  
Der Aufzug hielt, und eine Hexe, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, mit einem ebenfalls scharlachrotem Umhang und langen braunen Haaren betrat den Aufzug. Mit einem Ruck fuhr er wieder an.  
  
„Hallo, Marlene.", begrüßte Moody sie.  
  
„Hallo, Alastor.", sagte sie und lächelte James freundlich zu. „Du bist also James Potter?"  
  
James nickte.  
  
„Marlene McKinnon, Aurorin. Ich bin mit noch zwei anderen Auroren Ausbilder für junge Auroren."Eine so junge Ausbilderin? Die muss ja richtig gut sein, dachte James voller Ehrfurcht.  
  
„Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, mit der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, dem Besenregulationskontrollamt, dem Portschlüsselbüro und dem Appariertestzentrum."James musste grinsen. Hier war er letzten Sommer oft gewesen. Im Appariertestzentrum hatten die Rumtreiber so viel Spaß gehabt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Der Lehrer, Mr Jeremy, war schier verzweifelt. Sirius und er hatten ihm ganz schön zugesetzt. Und da betrat Mr Jeremy auch schon den Aufzug. James grüßte ihn höflich und grinsend.  
  
„James- was für eine Überraschung sie hier zu treffen...", sagte Jeremy nicht sehr erfreut. „Was haben sie denn hier vor?"  
  
„Och, wissen sie, ich werde die nächste Zeit am Training für junge Auroren teilnehmen... Wir werden uns also öfter sehen! Schade, dass Sirius nicht hier sein kann- er hätte sich mit Sicherheit gefreut, sie mal wiederzusehen."  
  
Jeremy lächelte gezwungen, wahrscheinlich eher aus Freude, dass Sirius Black nicht da war. Der Aufzug hielt – „Fünfter Stock, Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, mit dem Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht und der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, britische Sektion."– und Jeremy verließ den Aufzug fluchtartig. James musste ganz schön an sich halten, um nicht laut loszulachen.  
  
„James, ich weiß zwar nicht, was da zwischen Mr Jeremy und dir vorgefallen ist, aber als Teil der Aurorenzentrale kannst du dir das nicht leisten, verstanden?", wies Marlene ihn freundlich aber bestimmt zurecht. James' Freude bekam einen kleinen Dämpfer und er schwieg.  
  
„Vierter Stock, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischre Geschöpfe, mit der tierwesen-, der Zauberwesen- und der Geisterbehörde, dem Koboldverbindungsbüro und dem Seuchenberatungsbüro."  
  
Niemand betrat den Aufzug, also fuhr er direkt weiter. Moody wollte die nun etwas gedrückte Stimmung wohl wieder auflockern, also erzählte er ihnen einige belanglose Dinge über die Neuigkeiten in der Aurorenzentrale. Innerlich machte sich James schwere Vorwürfe. Er hatte sich benommen wie ein Idiot.  
  
„Dritter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, mit dem Kommando für die Umkehr verunglückter Magie, der Vergissmich-Zentrale und dem Komitee für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen."  
  
Einige Zauberer und Hexen stiegen zu, und verhalfen ihnen so über eine peinliche Schweigepause hinweg, denn es war so eng, das an ein Gespräch kaum zu denken war. Endlich konnte James hinaus aus diesem Fahrstuhl.  
  
„Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, mit dem Büro gegen Missbrauch der Magie, der Aurorenzentrale und dem Zaubergamot- Verwaltungsdienst."  
  
James betrat den Flur mit seinen beiden scharlachrotgekleideten Begleitern. Er folgte ihnen zu einer Bürozelle, über der mit großen Buchstaben Aurorenzentrale geschrieben stand. Marlene nickte ihnen zu und verschwand schon mal in der Zelle. Moody lächelte James aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Marlene ist in Ordnung. Sie ist ein strenge Lehrerin und macht alles zweihundertprozentig aber sie ist auch sehr nett."James sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Alastor? James? Kommt ihr?", hörten sie Marlenes Stimme aus der Bürozelle. Moody legte James seine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt hinein. 


	7. Lily

7. Lily  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Lily Lucius den ganzen Abend nicht mehr gesehen und glaubte beinahe schon, sie hätte nur ein wenig zu lebhaft geträumt.  
  
Leider wurde sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück eines Besseren belehrt. Der Tisch war draußen gedeckt worden – Lily konnte es kaum fassen als Dobby ihr das berichtete – und Lucius saß Petunia und Rufus gegenüber. Mit einem schleimigen Lächeln wies Lucius auf den Platz neben ihm und Lily zwang sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln, als sie darauf niederließ.  
  
„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie in die Runde. Rufus schwieg beharrlich seinen Schinken an, Petunia erwiderte ein dünnes „Guten Morgen"und Lily bereute es bereits überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben, denn Lucius drehte sich zu ihr und schien sich länger mit ihr unterhalten zu wollen.  
  
„Na, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er, und Lily fragte sich, warum sich keine Ölpfütze um seinen Stuhl bildete.  
  
„Danke, ja", sagte Lily einsilbig und griff nach dem Brotkorb. Doch Lucius gab nicht auf.  
  
„Und, was hast du heute so vor?"Was geht dich das an?, hätte ihn Lily fast angefaucht, aber behielt sich dann doch unter Kontrolle. Ein stechender Blick von Rufus traf sie und Lily wurde sich dem dünnen Drahtseil auf dem sie sich bewegte bewusst. Sie war wohl gezwungen höflich zu Lucius zu sein, was aber lange noch nicht ‚nett' bedeuten musste und würde.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich werde ich heute mit meiner Schwester wieder einige Briefe beantworten und dann vielleicht wieder mit Ryan ausreiten..."Im gleichen Moment als sie den Satz beendet hatte, merkte sie, dass sie es nicht hätte tun sollen. In Lucius' Augen blitzte es auf und er fragte sie betont gleichgültig:  
  
„Ryan? Das ist doch der Knecht, oder?"Lily nickte stumm, und ahnte was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
„Ich habe eine bessere Idee: ich werde dich begleiten. Du kannst ihn doch nicht von der Arbeit abhalten, oder?"Lily schwieg. „Rufus, was meinst du dazu?", erhob Lucius nun ein wenig die Stimme und richtete die Frage an seinen Bruder. Lily machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie Lucius von ihrem Vorhaben berichtet hatte, denn wie zu erwarten gab Rufus Lucius mit einer knappen, jedoch viel freundlicheren Antwort als er Lily geantwortet hätte, Recht. Mit einem breiten Lächeln verkündete Lucius Lily, dass er sie um zwölf Uhr abholen würde.  
  
Niedergeschlagen nickte sie.  
  
Doch während sie wieder mit Petunia in der Herbstsonne saß, bemühte sie sich, nicht das Schlimmste zu erwarten. Vielleicht wurde es ja doch ganz nett- zumindest würde sie wieder mit Lhia galoppieren können. Und: allzu lange würden sie ohnehin nicht ausreiten können, denn um halb zwei gab es schon wieder Mittagessen.  
  
Um viertel vor zwölf, verließ Lily Petunia und zog sich in ihrem Zimmer die alten Reitsachen von ihrer Schwester an.  
  
Ein wenig zu spät fiel ihr der tiefe Ausschnitt ihres Poloshirts auf, nämlich als sie Lucius erreichte, und er ihr bei der Begrüßung nicht in die Augen sah. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Ihr Laune sank erheblich, als sie neben ihm den Weg hinunter Richtung Ställe lief. Doch sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder, denn Lucius hatte Lhia bereits gesattelt an eine Pappel gebunden. Die letzten Schritte zu ihr lief Lily schneller und begrüßte Lhia stürmisch, froh von Lucius' Seite wegzukommen. Lucius schwang sich auf einen großen Braunen, den Lily noch nicht kannte, und ihr wurde sofort klar, das Lucius wirklich reiten konnte.  
  
Kurz darauf trabten sie über den gleichen Waldweg wie schon am Tag zuvor mit Ryan. Lily freute sich an dem schönen Wetter und vergaß beinahe seine Anwesenheit. Ihre Gedanken schweiften Richtung James und sie lächelte wieder einmal ohne es zu merken.  
  
Doch sie kamen nicht an die Blumenwiese, denn Lucius schlug einen anderen Pfad ein, der ein wenig bergauf führte. Die Pferde trotteten nun nebeneinander her und Lily war nun leider gezwungen sich mit Lucius zu unterhalten. Doch er schwieg und sie war dankbar dafür. Zwischendurch warf sie immer wieder einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, denn die Sonne stieg höher und höher, ohne dass Lucius Anstalten machte umzukehren. Lily wollte ihn gerade danach fragen, als er an einem hübschen Platz sein Pferd zügelte. Die Bäume hatten sich gelichtet und sie erkannte wie weit oben sie schon waren. Man hatte einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf das umliegende Land und das Herrenhaus. Ein kleiner Bach rieselte von einer grauen Felswand hinunter und gurgelte in einem schmalen Rinnsal den Hügel hinunter. Sie zog sanft an Lhias Zügeln, und sah zu wie Lucius abstieg.  
  
„Wird es nicht langsam Zeit umzukehren?", fragte sie ihn unsicher. Doch Lucius reagierte nicht, sondern zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Ein Schlenker, ein paar gemurmelte Worte- und ein wunderbares Picknick erschien.  
  
„Ich dachte, so wäre es doch gemütlicher", erwiderte er und sah Lily beinahe frech an. Na toll. Jetzt musste sie auch noch mit diesem Ekel alleine essen. Genervt ließ sich Lily von Lhias Rücken herabrutschen und führte sie zu dem Braunen hinüber, der schon auf einem Stück Wiese bedächtig graste.  
  
Langsam schritt sie dann zu Lucius hinüber, der es sich schon auf dem dunkelgrünen Tuch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er lag auf dem Bauch und hatte seine langen Beine im Gras ausgestreckt. Lily setzt sich ihm gegenüber, betont gerade, um den für diese Situation unvorteilhaften Schnitt ihres Shirts wieder auszugleichen.  
  
Jetzt, als sie alleine mit Lucius war, wurde ihr doch ein wenig unheimlich. Sie hatte zwar nicht viel von seinen Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab gesehen, aber der Qualität des Picknicks nach zu urteilen, konnte er wohl einiges damit fertig bringen, und ob das alles nur gut war, blieb abzuwarten.  
  
Im Moment jedenfalls, begann es Lily dort zu gefallen. Das Picknick war großartig und sie hatte es geschafft, Lucius' Anwesenheit fast vollständig auszublenden. Still blickte sie hinab auf den Wald und folgte mit den Augen dem Lauf des Baches. Sie sah nach einer Weile auch ‚ihre' Blumenwiese und nahm sich fest vor, sie heute noch zu besuchen. Verträumt wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder einmal zu James, und als sie sich sein Gesicht in allen Einzelheiten in Erinnerung rief, entwich ihren Lippen ein schwacher Seufzer. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lucius den Kopf hob.  
  
Sie wandte sich um. Zum ersten Mal auf diesem Ausflug sah Lucius Lily direkt in die Augen anstatt in ihr Dekolleté. Unsicher lächelte Lily ihn kurz an und richtete dann den Blick wieder auf die wunderschöne Landschaft. Lucius räusperte sich. Sie schaute wieder in seine Richtung, und erschrak ein wenig- er saß direkt neben ihr.  
  
„Gefällt es dir hier?"  
  
„Ja, schon", erwiderte sie und rückt ein wenig ab von ihm.  
  
„Mir gefällt es hier auch"Schön für ihn, aber was ging es sie an? „Aber du gefällst mir noch mehr..."  
  
Er rückte wiederum ein wenig näher und berührte ihren Arm. Seine langen Finger waren kühl, obwohl die Herbstsonne immer noch warm vom Himmel schien. Jetzt reichte es. Lily zog ihren Arm mit einem Ruck zur Seite und stand auf.  
  
„Mir wird langsam kalt"– sie musste nicht einmal lügen, denn in Lucius' Gegenwart fühlte sie sich wirklich nicht mehr geheuer und fröstelte ein wenig. Außerdem sank die Sonne schon wieder und ihr Heimweg war auch nicht gerade kurz.  
  
Lily lief mit festen Schritten zu Lhia hinüber und drehte sich noch einmal schnell zu Lucius um. Enttäuscht sah er ihr hinterher. Sie streichelte Lhia sanft die Nase. Lhia war doch das einzige Geschöpf hier, in dessen Gegenwart sie sich wirklich wohl fühlte. Petunia war auch nicht mehr dieselbe Person und von dem unglaublich festen Draht zwischen den Schwestern war auch nichts mehr zu spüren.  
  
Sie saß auf. Ein leises ‚Plopp' verriet ihr, dass die Reste des Picknicks verschwunden waren.  
  
Bald darauf ritten sie den Hügel wieder hinunter. Unten auf dem Waldweg angekommen, hatte Lily überhaupt keine Lust mehr noch zu der Blumenwiese zu reiten. Mit Lucius dabei würde es nicht annähernd so schön werden wie gestern.  
  
Lucius sagte kein Wort mehr zu Lily, und ihr war es sehr recht.  
  
Gegen fünf Uhr erreichten die beiden das Anwesen.  
  
Er stellte seinen Braunen nur vor den Stall, rief laut nach Ryan und verschwand gleich darauf im Haus. Lily nahm sich Zeit für Lhias Pflege und unterhielt sich dabei noch nett mit Ryan.  
  
Als sie nach dem Abendessen ihr kleines Turmzimmer betrat, machte ihr Herz einen Satz.  
  
Auf dem Fensterbrett in der Abendsonne saß eine graue Eule! Post!  
  
Post von James?  
  
Begierig stürzte sie hinüber und erschreckte somit die Eule ziemlich, die schon wegfliegen wollte. Lily beruhigte sie und nahm den ordentlich gefalteten Brief. Obwohl sie James Handschrift noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, wusste sie sofort, dass er von ihm war, als sie ihn in der Hand hielt.  
  
Schnell riss sie ihn auf, und fand freudestrahlend wirklich seine Unterschrift unter dem – zugegeben etwas kurzen – Brief. Sie lief zu ihrem Bett und warf sich darauf, las den Brief. Und noch mal. Und noch mal. Nach dem dritten Mal, sprang sie auf, stürzte hinüber zu ihrer Tasche und holte ebenfalls Pergament und Tinte hervor.  
  
Die graue Eule schuhute leise. Nachdem Lily ihr ein paar Häppchen vom Abendessen heraufgeholt hatte, legte sie wieder auf ihr Bett und schraubte vorsichtig das Tintenfass auf.  
  
Lieber James!  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für deinen Brief! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut! Nach meinem zweiten Tag hier in Dragon's Empire geht es mir immer noch gut. Zwar sind alle freundlich zu mir (außer dem Hausherrn Rufus Malfoy, der gar nicht mehr mit mir spricht) aber trotzdem vermisse ich euch alle, und ganz besonders dich!  
  
Das ist ja super von Dumbledore, dass er dir so etwas ermöglicht hat! Du musst mir genau schreiben wie es so ist!  
  
Ich weiß nicht genau wie lange ich noch hier bleibe, aber ich denke ein paar Tage schon noch, höchstens noch eine Woche. Wie lange wirst du noch in London bleiben?  
  
Ich freue mich schon, wenn wir uns wiedersehen!  
  
Bitte schreib so schnell es geht zurück!  
  
Alles Liebe,  
  
Deine Lily  
  
Von Lucius hatte sie absichtlich nichts geschrieben, James sollte auf keinen Fall auf falsche Gedanken kommen.  
  
Als die Eule mit dem Brief weg war, holte Lily ihr ‚Tagebuch' hervor. Sie war im Zug gar nicht mehr dazu gekommen, ein schönes Foto von James hervorzukramen.  
  
Sie schlug es auf.  
  
Eine kleine, zehnjährige Lily Evans war auf dem ersten, sich bewegendem Foto zu sehen, die furchtbar aufgeregt auf Gleis 9 ¾ stand, und von einem Bein aufs andere trat. Sie blätterte weiter. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war zu sehen. Das musste in ihren ersten Tagen in Hogwarts gewesen sein, denn sie erkannte im Hintergrund, dass nur James und Sirius zusammen saßen, Remus und Peter jedoch alleine jeweils in einer anderen Ecke saßen. Wie jung sie damals noch alle waren!  
  
Lächelnd fuhr Lily mit dem Finger über den schelmisch grinsenden James, der damals schon genauso abstehende Haare hatte wie auch heute. Wie klein er im Gegensatz zu Sirius noch war! Er hatte kaum Schultern, wieder ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius. Der sah nämlich von der Statur schon fast genauso aus wie heute, nur wachsen musste er noch ein wenig.  
  
Auf dem nächsten Foto, welches Lily von James fand, mussten sie in der fünften Klasse gewesen sein. Oh, was hatte sie ihn gehasst!  
  
Doch in diesem Jahr hatte Gryffindor den Quidditch-Cup gewonnen, und das Foto stammte von der rauschenden Siegesfeier. Natürlich war James der Held des Tages gewesen, er hatte dem Sucher von Slytherin in letzter Sekunde den Schnatz unter der Nase weggefischt, und Sue oder Kathryn wollten ihn unbedingt fotografieren.  
  
Eigentlich fragte Lily sich, warum sie dieses Foto eigentlich eingeklebt hatte, aber sie war sehr froh darüber. Sie konnte sich, wie immer, noch genau an die Situation erinnern.  
  
James stand mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum, umringt von Mitschülern. In der einen Hand hatte er ein Butterbier und in der anderen Hand hielt er immer noch den goldenen Schnatz. Sirius stand freudestrahlend neben ihm und sie unterhielten sich gerade, wohl über das Spiel. Der ‚Foto-James' lachte.  
  
Und in diesem Moment wusste Lily, warum sie das Foto eingeklebt hatte. Sie hatte es geschafft, eine Seite von James Potter abzulichten, die sie nicht kannte. Ein fröhlicher, lachender und netter James.  
  
Eine Seite, die sich damals noch nicht kannte. 


	8. James

Soooo, und weiter geht's nach meiner ‚Schreibblockade'... Na ja, ich hoffe euch nicht zu enttäuschen!!!  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen, und reviewt recht viel... ;o)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
8. James  
  
Zur selben Zeit sank James zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag todmüde ins Bett. Das Training war sehr anstrengend gewesen, doch als er endlich frisch geduscht unter die Decke kriechen konnte, schwirrten ihm so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass er doch noch einige Zeit brauchte, bis er Schlaf fand.  
  
All die neuen Eindrücke, die er in der Aurorenzentrale bekommen hatte, mussten erst mal verarbeitet werden.  
  
Alles war so anders gewesen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte! Zum Beispiel hatte es ihn schon sehr verwundert, dass die Auroren körperlich so fit sein mussten. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass alles nur mit dem Zauberstab gemacht wurde, aber dieser Nachmittag voller Fitness und Ausdauertraining hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt. Er war zwar vom Quidditch an Anstrengung gewöhnt, aber hier war es doch etwas anderes. Alle Auroren schienen immer noch so fit zu sein, wie in der Zeit als sie selbst die Klasse der Anwärter, wie die Gruppe aus den im Moment sechs Schülern genannt wurde, besuchten. Selbst Moody hatte alle Übungen mitgemacht!  
  
Alle Auroren verstanden sich prima, von Moody hatte James erfahren, dass sie die neuen Auroren zwar auch nach Leistung, aber auch nach Sympathie auswählten. Zuerst schien es James ungerecht, aber im Laufe des Nachmittags war ihm klar geworden, dass es richtig so war. Jeder Auror musste sich bedingungslos auf den anderen verlassen, ihm Vertrauen. Für Antipathien war hier kein Platz.  
  
Wahrscheinlich zur Stärkung dieses Gemeinschaftsgefühls, sprachen sich alle Auroren mit dem Vornamen an. Das war für James erst mal eine Umstellung gewesen, seine Lehrer, die Ausbilder, mit Marlene, Stephanie oder Ben anzusprechen.  
  
Und Moody hatte in noch einem Punkt recht gehabt: Marlene war wirklich in Ordnung. Ebenso wie Ben und Stephanie, die auch noch ziemlich jung waren.  
  
Von ihnen hatte er an nur einem Nachmittag viel über Gruppenstärke und Zusammenhalt gelernt. Eines war ihm klar: sollte er wirklich Auror werden, würde er seine Scherze unterlassen müssen, und sich der Gruppe voll anvertrauen müssen.  
  
Jeder Auror war nämlich einer Gruppe zugeteilt, die scherzhaft ‚Entertrupp' genannt wurde. Diese Gruppen bestanden aus acht bis zehn Auroren, und diese Auroren wurden entweder zusammen in einen Einsatz geschickt oder einzeln, nie aber mit Personen, die sich nicht kannten.  
  
So erschöpft James auch war, bevor er entgültig einschlief stellte er sich noch einmal Lilys lachendes Gesicht vor. Ob sie seinen Brief schon bekommen hatte? Wann würde sie wohl zurückschreiben?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Linus allerdings noch nicht wieder da. Moody hatte James schon früh geweckt und hatte ihm auch den roten Umhang der Auroren mitgebracht.  
  
Stolz drehte James sich vor dem Spiegel. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seinen Quidditchumhang, und musste ein wenig bei dem Vergleich lachen.  
  
Nun war James ein Teil der Gruppe, als er in der Aurorenzentrale seine neuen Bekannten aus der Klasse der Anwärter begrüßte. Einige kannte er noch aus Hogwarts, Tyler York, einen großen Blonden Iren, zum Beispiel.  
  
Mit Tyler hatte er zusammen Quidditch gespielt: er war mit Abstand der beste Jäger im Team gewesen und hatte einen großen Teil zu ihrem Sieg um den Quidditch-Cup in James' fünften Jahr beigetragen. Als er Hogwarts in dem Sommer verließ, war es für das Team ein schwerer Schlag gewesen. Im letzten Jahr hatten sie es gerade Mal mit Mühe und Not verhindert, dass Gryffindor nicht letzter wurde.  
  
An andere wiederum hatte er nicht so gute Erinnerungen. Larry Jayden und Felicia McKoy waren leider auch Anwärter.  
  
Larry war in Slytherin gewesen, und war ebenso alt wie Tyler. Larry hatte James von seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts nicht leiden können. Den Grund dafür hatte James nie erfahren, aber es hatte ihn auch nicht weiter gestört, im Gegenteil, Larry war ihm absolut unsympathisch. Irgendwann eskalierte dann dieses ‚einander nicht mögen' als James in seinem fünften Jahr bei der ‚berüchtigten Siegesfeier', wie sie schon genannt wurde, sich ein wenig zu gut mit Larrys Freundin verstanden hatte, um es mal so auszudrücken. Und diese Freundin war- Felicia McKoy, eine Gryffindor.  
  
Tyler hatte James zu viel Feuerwhiskey eingeflößt, sonst hätte James es nie getan, zumal er damals schon ein Auge auf Lily geworfen hatte.  
  
Nun war jedenfalls eine offene Feindschaft zwischen ihm und den beiden zu spüren, die ihn kaum eines Blickes würdigten. Natürlich war James nicht stolz darauf, aber es war jetzt über ein Jahr her, und Felicia war daran ja auch nicht unschuldig gewesen.  
  
Nur gut, dass James Tyler an seiner Seite hatte, der sich lautstark gefreut hatte, ihn mal wiederzusehen.  
  
Jenny Hunt kannte James nur flüchtig vom sehen, sie war eine unscheinbare Ravenclaw gewesen, und ein Jahr älter als James. Die dunkelhaarigen Zwillinge Sophie und Marc waren aus Frankreich und hatten einen so komplizierten Namen, den James sich beim besten Willen nicht aussprechen, geschweige denn merken konnte. Sie sprachen zwar Englisch- aber nicht sehr gut. Ihr Akzent war teilweise so komisch, dass sie die ganze Gruppe zum Lachen brachten.  
  
Nun saßen sie alle zusammen in einem hellen, kleinen Raum mit dunklem Parkett im hinteren Bereich der Zentrale auf dem Boden. Gestern war der Raum voller Sportgeräte gewesen, und um einiges größer. James kniete neben Tyler und schenkte Larry, der ihn aus seinem rattenähnlichen Gesicht anfunkelte, ein provozierendes Grinsen. Doch bevor Larry irgendetwas tun konnte, ging die Tür auf, und ihre drei ‚Lehrer' betraten den Raum.  
  
„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie Ben überschwänglich und setzte sich zu ihnen.  
  
„Hi Ben", kam es von allen, und auch Stephanie und Marlene wurden herzlich begrüßt.  
  
James wusste bereits, dass die Auroren in verschiedenen Fächern Unterricht hatten. Der praktische Unterricht umfasste Flüche und Gegenflüche, defensive und offensive Zaubertränke, Fortbewegung, Eigenverwandlung und Fremdverwandlung. Die theoretischen Fächer waren Schwarze Kreaturen, Strategischer Angriff und ein eigenes Fach war auch den Todessern gewidmet. Auf dem Stundenplan heute morgen, standen Flüche und Gegenflüche, das Lieblingsfach der meisten.  
  
„Heute werden wir da anknüpfen, wo wir in der letzten Stunde aufgehört haben. Holt die Zauberstäbe heraus", sagte Marlene zu ihnen.  
  
Nach dem äußerst spannenden Unterricht ging James mit Moody schnell im Tropfenden Kessel etwas zu Mittag essen. Er apparierte punktgenau vor der Tür und betrat kurz hinter Moody den Pub. Von allen Seiten trafen ihn die Blicke. Die Anwärter der Auroren in ihren roten Roben wurden von allen mit großer Ehrfurcht behandelt, denn es war immer noch eine große Ehre und zeugte von großem Können die Robe tragen zu dürfen. Unwillkürlich richtete James sich ein wenig gerader auf, verkniff sich aber sein stolzes Grinsen. Er bestellte sich ein Sandwich mit Eiersalat und dazu ein großes Glas Kürbissaft. Als der Wirt Tom ihnen das Essen gebracht hatte, aßen sie einige Zeit schweigend.  
  
„Nun James, wie hat dir der Unterricht gefallen?"  
  
„Es war einfach toll!", platzte James heraus, froh, sich endlich über den Morgen auslassen zu dürfen. „Auch wenn ich kaum etwas von dem hinbekommen habe, was gefordert war..."  
  
„Das ist völlig normal. Die anderen sind ein ganzes Jahr weiter als du", beruhigte sich Moody, und hörte sich geduldig alle Schwärmereien an.  
  
Nachmittags war Strategischer Angriff auf dem Plan, und James hatte die Befürchtung, dass der Unterricht ähnlich langweilig wie der Geschichtsunterricht von Professor Binns sein würde. Glücklicherweise bestätigte sich diese Befürchtung nicht, und es war zwar nicht so mitreißend wie der Unterricht am Morgen, aber doch interessant.  
  
James' Gedanken schweiften jedoch immer öfter zu Lily und zu der Hoffnung, dass er einen Brief von ihr vorfinden würde. So war er gar nicht böse, als Stephanie verkündete, der Unterricht sei für diesen Tag beendet. Vor dem Unterrichtsraum, in dem an diesem Nachmittag übrigens Tische und Stühle zu finden gewesen waren, traf er auf Moody. Nachdem er sich von Ben und den anderen verabschiedet hatte, betrat er mit Moody und Tyler den Aufzug.  
  
„Hast du Lust, etwas zu unternehmen?", fragte Tyler, während die Stimme den dritten Stock ankündigte. „Morgen früh ist kein Unterricht für die Anwärter, wir können also ausschlafen."  
  
Obwohl James nichts lieber wollte, als zuhause auf einen Brief von Lily zu warten, war er neugierig auf das Londoner Nachtleben, von dem solche Menschen wie seine Schulkameradinnen Sue und Kathryn immer mit Vorliebe schwärmten.  
  
Also nickte er. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"  
  
Tyler grinste ihm zu. „Hättest du Lust dich mal auf Muggelart zu amüsieren?"  
  
James hob den Kopf. „Das hieße im Klartext?"  
  
„Mit der U-Bahn nach Soho und dann ins Kino?"  
  
„Kino...?"  
  
Während Tyler ihm in allen Einzelheiten berichtete, was ein Kino ist hatten sie das Atrium erreicht. Moody hatte nach einigen Ermahnungen auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden und Tyler versprach, James um halb acht bei Moody abzuholen.  
  
Ein Glück, so konnte er noch nachschauen, ob Lily ihm geschrieben hatte!  
  
Zuhause angekommen, stürzte er direkt in die Küche und fand tatsächlich Linus auf dem Küchentisch sitzen. Während er das Papier entfaltete, bemerkte er das Grinsen auf Moodys Gesicht.  
  
„Wer ist sie?"James stutzte. Er hatte noch nie mit Moody über Absender gesprochen. Moody lachte, als er James Unsicherheit bemerkte.  
  
„Aaach, komm schon, dass sieht das jeder, dass du verliebt bist! Manchmal bekommst du so einen Glanz in den Augen, und der ist zufällig der gleiche, wie jetzt, als du den Brief in der Hand hältst."Moody wies mit dem schon etwas krummen Zeigefinger auf den Umschlag, auf dem James Potter geschrieben stand. „Und das dies hier eine Mädchenschrift ist, ist auch nicht zu übersehen."  
  
Nun hatte James sich wiedergefasst. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und antwortete, nicht ohne einen Seufzer, den er sich nicht verkneifen konnte: „Lily Evans heißt sie. Sie ist das hübscheste Mädchen in Hogwarts! Lange rote Haare, und unglaublich grüne Augen, hat sie. Ihre Eltern", James schluckte, „sind auch..."  
  
Moody nickte schnell, und tätschelte James die Schulter. „Ich versteh schon."Und schon war Moody aus seiner Küche verschwunden.  
  
Das Moody so verständnisvoll sein konnte! James hatte immer gedacht, Moody sei nur ein alter Auror, nett aber knallhart. Doch bevor er sich noch weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, musste er einfach Lilys Brief lesen. Er entfaltete das Blatt, und warf den unordentlich aufgerissenen Umschlag zur Seite.  
  
Lächelnd las er Lilys Brief, und rannte dann sofort die Treppe hinauf, um ihr zu antworten. Beinahe hätte er sein Tintenfass verschüttet, als er hastig den Federkiel hineintauchte. Er hielt die Feder über das Pergament, und überlegte. Wie sollte er beginnen? Nach einigem Überlegen entschied er sich für die persönlichere Schreibweise, und schrieb:  
  
Meine liebe Lily,  
  
wie geht es dir? Auch dir, vielen Dank für deinen Brief! Mir gefällt es hier sehr gut, die Auroren sind alle total nett. Bestimmt erinnerst du dich noch an Tyler York? Er ist auch in der Klasse der Anwärter, so wie sie hier alle die Gruppe von Schülern nennen.  
  
Alles zu schreiben, wäre viel zu viel, so viel habe ich hier schon erlebt. Aber ich werde dir alles ganz genau erklären, wenn wir beide wieder in Hogwarts sind.  
  
Ich denke, ich werde auch noch ca. eine Woche bleiben, obwohl es mir hier sehr gut gefällt. Aber ich möchte nicht noch mehr Stoff verpassen, trotzdem ich ja jemanden habe, der mit mir zusammen alles nachlernen muss... dich!  
  
Ich höre jetzt auf, Tyler nimmt mich gleich ins KINO mit. Wir fahren mit der U-BAHN nach Soho, dem Londoner Vergnügungsviertel, wenn ich Tyler richtig verstanden habe. Bin schon sehr gespannt!  
  
Lily, ich vermisse dich wirklich sehr!  
  
Alles Liebe, Dein James  
  
Zufrieden knickte er das Pergamentblatt nachdem die Tinte getrocknet war, und adressierte den Umschlag an Lily.  
  
Dann schlüpfte er aus seiner roten Robe, die er immer noch trug, und zog sich nach dem Duschen eine dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an. Zum Glück hatte die Hose weite Taschen, sodass der Zauberstab bequem hineinpasste, ohne hinaus zugucken.  
  
Wenig später verließ James mit Tyler Moodys ‚Haus'. Sie gingen geradewegs zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station, und Tyler hatte soviel Übung, dass die beiden jungen Zauberer den Anschein hatten, ganz normale Jugendliche zu sein, die sich in den Straßen von Soho, zwischen den Musicals, Kinos und Imbissbuden einen schönen Abend machten.  
  
Und genau das taten sie auch. 


	9. Lily

9. Lily  
  
„Meine Güte, was zum...?"In diesem Moment fiel Lily wieder ein, warum der Muggelwecker auf ihrem Nachttisch laut schellte, obwohl es draußen noch nicht mal ganz hell war. Sie lange hinüber, und drückte auf den Knopf. Sieben Uhr Dreißig. Seufzend ließ sie sich noch einmal in die Kissen fallen, und ihr Blick strich über ihr noch aufgeschlagenes Fotoalbum. Schnell fuhr sie mit dem Finger über James' lachendes Gesicht aus dem fünften Schuljahr, ertappte sich dabei, und bekam, obwohl niemand da war, rosige Wangen. Schnell schlug sie es zu.  
  
Leise zog sie sich an, und schlich ebenso leise durchs Haus.  
  
Wenig später erreichte sie die Pferdeställe. Sie wusste wohl, wie sie zu einem Ritt ohne Lucius kommen würde!  
  
Ryan war schon bei der Arbeit. Lily wurde schlagartig hellwach, als die das Kratzen der Mistgabel auf dem Steinboden und die Pferde trampeln hörte.  
  
„Guten Morgen!", rief Lily fröhlich, und marschierte geradewegs an dem verdutzten Ryan vorbei zu Lhia.  
  
„Lily! Guten Morgen- ausreiten?", rief Ryan ihr hinterher. Lily wandte sich um und nickte grinsend, als Lhias Box erreichte. Die Stute schnaubte und eine kleine Wolke bildete sich in der kalten Morgenluft um ihre Nase.  
  
So schnell hatte Lily noch nie ein Pferd gesattelt. Nach einer Rekordzeit führte sie Lhia leise vom Hof, um im wunderbar ruhigen Wald aufzuspringen und loszutraben.  
  
Gerade als die Sonne aufging, erreichten Lhia und Lily die Blumenwiese. In der hellen Morgensonne, glitzerte der Tau auf den bunten Blumen. Sie musste lächeln.  
  
Lily ließ Lhia angaloppieren und verbrachte mit ihr einen schönen Vormittag in der Natur.  
  
Glücklich, aber auch hungrig und außer Atem kehrte Lily gegen Mittag auf das Gut zurück. Ryan zeigte sich als wahrer Engel, und übernahm Lhia, sodass Lily vor dem Mittagessen noch duschen konnte.  
  
Frisch geduscht gefiel Lily sich an diesem Tag gar nicht so schlecht im Spiegel. Sie achtete darauf, keinen tiefen Ausschnitt und keinen kurzen Rock anzuziehen, und war pünktlich zum Mittagessen im Garten. Alle starrten sie böse an, und deshalb setzte Lily sich direkt lächelnd neben Lucius, und hatte ihn damit sofort wieder au ihrer Seite.  
  
Auch Petunia beruhigte sich schnell wieder, nur Rufus war schweigsam wie immer und starrte Lily auch noch beim Dessert böse an. Sie bemühte sich, zwar nett zu Lucius zu sein, ihm aber keineswegs Hoffnungen zu machen. Wie sich herausstellte, was es ganz schön schwer, auf dem Mittelweg zu bleiben.  
  
Den Nachmittag verbrachte Lily mit Petunia, die auch immer mehr auftaute. Sie hatten endlich alle Post erledigt, und machten einen langen Spaziergang über die Länderein der Malfoys. Petunia hatte ihre Vorliebe für Kräuter und Gärten behalten, und als Petunia Lily mit strahlendem Gesicht ihren Chinesischen Garten zeigte, glaubte Lily ihre alte Schwester wieder zuhaben.  
  
Der Tag war richtig schön verlaufen, und beim Abendessen glaubte Lily, nichts und niemand könne ihr diesen vermiesen. Sie hatte sie gedacht, dass sie so eine schöne Zeit hier verbringen würde.  
  
Doch sie hatte nicht mit Lucius Malfoy gerechnet.  
  
Lily beschloss an dem immer noch warmen Abend noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch Petunias Chinesischen Garten machen. Sie nahm ihre Kamera mit, denn sie wollte im Dämmerlicht noch einige Fotos für ihr Album schießen. Auch von Lhia hatte sie noch kein Foto, deshalb führte sie ihr erster Weg zur Weide.  
  
Als sie endlich auf den verschlungenen, weißen Kieswegen des Chinesischen Gartens lief, war es schon fast dunkel, und somit konnte sie keine Fotos mehr machen. Trotzdem lief sie immer weiter, denn sie wollte zu dem Holzpavillon, der auf einer Brücke über einen kleinen Teich führte.  
  
Der Pavillon bestand im Prinzip nur aus einem sechseckigen, spitzen Dach, das auf sechs Pfählen stand. Zwischen den Pfählen waren niedrige Bänke angebracht. Sie hatte Pergament und Tinte dabei, denn sie wollte eigentlich James einen Brief schreiben, obwohl die graue Eule noch nicht wieder da war.  
  
Doch als sie sich an den dicken Pfahl als dunklem Holz lehnte, das sanfte Plätschern des Wassers um sich herum vernahm, saß sie nur da, schloss sie Augen, und lauschte. Sie war ganz entspannt.  
  
Umso mehr erschreckte sie sich, als sich eine kalte Hand in ihren Nacken legte. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, aber Lily brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken, dass es ohne Frage Lucius war, der sich da an sie herangeschlichen hatte. Er lachte leise, und nahm die Hand wieder weg. Still setzte er sich Lily gegenüber, und lehnte sich an einen anderen Pfahl.  
  
„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Lily genervt, die guten Vorsätze ganz und gar vergessend. Lucius blieb still. Lilys Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder, und schlug nun wieder in einem normalen Rhythmus. Lily schloss wieder die Augen, und versuchte sich von seiner Anwesenheit nicht stören zu lassen. Eine Weile ging das auch gut, doch dann sagte Lucius mit leiser Stimme:  
  
„Weißt du das nicht?"  
  
„Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte Lily irritiert, denn sie hatte die vorangegangene Frage vollkommen vergessen.  
  
„Was ich von dir will".  
  
Lily seufzte. Sie hasste es, einem Jungen einen Korb zu geben. Schon zu oft hatte sie das tun müssen. Sie fiel in ihren sachlichen Tonfall, und sagte ruhig und bestimmt:  
  
„Lucius- ich mag dich wirklich"Na gut, das stimmte eigentlich nicht, aber musste ja nicht unbedingt erwähnt werden. „Aber ich empfinde nichts für dich. Ich liebe einen anderen."Nun war es heraus. Die Luft schien eiskalt zu werden, und Lily war froh, Lucius' Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?", kam es noch kälter von Lucius herüber. Lily erschrak. Was hatte er vor? Mutig und mit fester Stimme wiederholte sie es, tastete unauffällig aber bereits nach ihrem Zauberstab in der Tasche.  
  
„Niemand gibt MIR einen Korb!", fauchte Lucius, und sprang auf. Verzweifelt suchte Lily ihren Zauberstab, doch sie fand ihn nicht schnell genug. In ihrer Aufregung bekam sich nicht einmal Lucius' Fluch mit, sodass sie ihn auch nicht abwehren konnte. Lily konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Lucius hatte sie versteinert! Nur die Augen konnte sie noch bewegen. Panisch blickte sie umher. Wo war er?  
  
Da berührte er sie an der Wange. Lily erschrak abermals, doch sie konnte nicht zusammenzucken. Sie hörte Lucius' Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr, spürte seinen Atem an der Wange.  
  
„Niemand gibt mir einen Korb", zischte er.  
  
Lily war vollkommen wehrlos, sie konnte nicht einmal schreien!  
  
Seine kalte Hand legte sich ihr auf die Schulter, selbst durch ihren Sommerpullover spürte sie, dass keine Wärme in ihm war. Innerlich schüttelte sie sich vor Ekel. Es war nun so dunkel, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte. Seine zweite Hand legte sich auf ihre andere Schulter. Lily wollte weglaufen, doch sie hatte keine Macht über ihre Muskeln mehr. Doch im selben Augenblick als Lucius langsam eine Hand ein Stückchen tiefer führte, hörte Lily etwas. Petunias Stimme, die nach ihr rief. Und da konnte sie sich auch wieder bewegen. Als ob sie die ganze Zeit nicht anderes vor gehabt hätte, versetzte sie Lucius eine schallende Ohrfeige. Der taumelte ganz perplex zurück in die Dunkelheit. Lily sprang geradewegs in den Teich, der zum Glück nicht sehr tief war, watete zum Ufer und rannte so schnell die konnte zum Herrenhaus zurück. Dort begegnete sie Petunia, doch ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stürmte Lily an ihr vorbei zur Tür. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass sie auf dem Steinfußboden Pfützenweise das Teichwasser verteilte.  
  
Schnell raffte sie oben in ihrem Zimmer ihre Klamotten zusammen, und stopfte sie in ihre Reisetasche. Fast hätte sie ihr Tagebuch vergessen, welches immer noch auf ihrem Bett lag. Auf der Treppe hörte sie schon Petunia, die laut mit Lucius sprach.  
  
„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", kreischte Petunia, während sie der Tür immer näher kam. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verschloss Lily die Tür von innen.  
  
„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir!", schrie Lucius sie an. Es wurde an der Tür gerüttelt. Lily hatte fertig gepackt. Doch wohin sollte sie?  
  
„WAS HAST DU MIT IHR GEMACHT???"Lily hätte nie erwartet, dass ihr Schwester so aggressiv sein könnte.  
  
„SCHREI MICH NICHT AN – DU SCHLAMMBLUT!!!"Lily fuhr zusammen. Sie wusste, lange würde das Schloss nicht halten. Sie zog sich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke der Tür zurück.  
  
„Alohomora", keifte Lucius wütend auf der anderen Seite der Tür.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf, und Lucius stolperte, gefolgt von Petunia hinein. Sie sah Lily sofort, Lucius sah sie erst im Augenblick später. Gerade als sie beide zu Lily stürzen wollte, sagte diese leise:  
  
„Petunia, es tut mit leid. So kann ich nicht länger bleiben". Die Reisetasche fest umklammert warf sie einen letzten Blick auf ihre Schwester, die vollkommen verdattert dreinblickte. Und mit einen PLOPP disapparierte Lily.  
  
In der nächsten Sekunde tauchte der Bahnhof von Dragon's Empire vor Lilys Augen auf. Sie verfluchte es, dass sie nicht direkt nach Hogwarts apparieren konnte, denn mit Gepäck schaffte sie noch keine solch langen Strecken.  
  
Ein gruselig aussehender Arbeiter sagte ihr, dass der Hogwarts-Express erst in ein paar Tagen abfahren würde.  
  
Was gäbe Lily jetzt darum, sich in einen Hirsch oder einen Hund verwandeln zu können? Doch dann fiel ihr die Rettung ein, gerade in dem Moment, als sie von fern Hufgetrappel hörte, das zweifellos zu einer schwarzen Kutsche gehörte.  
  
Sie riss ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe, den sie schon die ganze Zeit fest in der Hand hielt.  
  
KRACH.  
  
Nach einigen schlaflosen Stunden im ‚Fahrenden Ritter', kam Lily gegen Mitternacht vollkommen fertig in Hogsmeade an. Als sie endlich vor der großen Eingangstür stand, wusste sie nicht, wie sie den Fußweg nach Hogwarts geschaffte hatte. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten die Tür zu überzeugen, dass sie kein Todesser oder Dementor war (welche übrigens auch nur durch Hagrid gelöst wurde, der, völlig perplex Lily zu sehen seinen großen Schlüsselbund zückte, und ihr, nach unendlichem Fragen ob denn auch alles in Ordnung sei, die Tür öffnete), betrat Lily gegen ein Uhr morgens endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie ließ sich zuerst mal in einen der Sessel fallen, und schloss die Augen.  
  
Sie saß kaum zwei Minuten, als das Portrait abermals zur Seite schwang. Lily erschrak zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend. Hatte sie ihre Verfolger nicht abgeschüttelt?  
  
Ein ganzes Gebirge fiel ihr vom Herzen, als sie in zwei wohlbekannte Augen blickte.  
  
„Sirius!"  
  
„Lily! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Lily konnte nicht antworten, ihre Stimme versagte völlig.  
  
Erst als Sirius die verstörte und eiskalte Lily in die Arme schloss, lösten sich bei ihr alle Panik, aller Hass und alle Verwirrung. Die Tränen rollten über Lilys Wangen, und durchnässten Sirius' Umhang an der Schulter, während er fest an sich drückte.  
  
„Wenn du's mir erzählen willst...", begann Sirius leise, doch Lily gab außer dem leisen Schluchzen keine Antwort.  
  
Er fragte nicht, und sie war froh darüber.  
  
Endlos lange lag sie in Sirius' Armen und als sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte, sich in dem verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum umsah und endlich mal wieder ein vertraut lächelndes Gesicht sah, fühlte sie sich erleichtert, in Sicherheit und vor allem: endlich wieder zuhause. Lily sah zu Sirius hinüber.  
  
„Danke". 


	10. James

So, hier kommt das längste Kapitel, dass ich je geschrieben habe! Ich konnte mich einfach nicht losreißen... *********************************************** 10. James  
  
„ Friday night and the lights are low... looking out for the place to gooo..."  
  
James lachte, als Tyler neben ihm anfing, laut mitzugrölen.  
  
„Anybody could be that guy..."  
  
Tyler stand auf, und hob sein Glas höher. Auch James war hatte schon einiges getrunken, allerdings lange nicht so viel wie Tyler. Als der Refrain des Songs kam, ließ James sich von der singenden Menge mitreißen, und setzte auch ein.  
  
„You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen... Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine..."  
  
James wusste nicht mehr wie oft sie diese Platte an dem Abend schon gehört hatten, aber langsam fing die Muggelmusik an ihm zu gefallen.  
  
Dancing Queen... ob Lily tanzen konnte? Bestimmt.  
  
James lächelte breit. Wie immer wenn er an Lily dachte.  
  
Als das Lied zuende war, bemerkte James, dass Tyler nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Wo war er? James sah sich mühsam in dem Raum um, in dem dicke Rauchschwaden in Takt der Musik mittanzten. Da erblickte er Tyler, der neben zwei hübschen Mädchen, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, stand und sich mit ihnen unterhielt.  
  
Okay, stand war vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, dachte James bei sich, Tyler hing praktisch an der Kleineren der beiden.  
  
James trottete auf ihn zu, und einige Worte wehten durch die dicke Luft zu ihm hinüber und er meinte, dass Wort „Auror"vernommen zu haben. Er war schlagartig wieder nüchtern.  
  
Doch als er die drei erreichte, erkannte er erleichtert, dass Tyler wohl doch etwas anderes gesagt haben musste, denn es ging um irgendeine Musikgruppe.  
  
James ließ sich zurück in den angenehmen Dusel fallen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren wie draußen auf der Straße. Der Alterungszauber hatte aufgehört zu wirken, und sie hatten vergessen ihn zu erneuern. Erst als der Wirt ihnen unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, den Pub zu verlassen, hatte James gemerkt, dass sein Dreitagebart verschwunden war.  
  
„Und was nun?", fragte James Tyler, der sich auf ihn stützte.  
  
„Weiß nich...", kam es von ihm, und James wurde klar, dass Tyler für den Abend genug hatte.  
  
Er überlegte- was sollte er jetzt tun? Durch das Londoner U-Bahnnetz würde er nie finden, dafür brauchte er Tyler. Er könnte natürlich unauffällig apparieren, aber dazu müsste James ihn zurücklassen.  
  
Und das kam natürlich nicht in Frage. James fühlte, dass die Wirkung des englischen Bieres langsam nachließ, und war sehr froh darüber.  
  
Er zog Tyler an den Kinos und Theatern von Soho vorbei, und so gelangten die beiden immer tiefer in das Herz von London.  
  
Mit der Zeit wurde Tyler ganz schön schwer, und James ließ sich die nächstbeste Bank fallen. Tyler sank neben ihm in sich zusammen.  
  
Da fiel James etwas ein. Warum hatte er nicht schon eher daran gedacht? Er sah sich vorsichtig um, und als niemand zu sehen war, zog James langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Er richtete die Spitze auf Tyler.  
  
„Animus curalis", flüsterte James, und eine sanfte Welle aus blauem Licht schwappte über seinen Begleiter.  
  
Tyler schüttelte sich. „Was?"  
  
James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?"  
  
Nachdem er Tyler alles erklärt hatte, überlegten die beiden, was sie mit dem Abend noch anfangen könnten. Doch ihnen fiel nichts ein, und so redeten die beiden über alles mögliche.  
  
Nach einer Weile und nach endlosen Fragen, berichtete James von Lily. Als Tyler hörte, dass Lily zur Zeit bei den Malfoys zu Gast war, sah er James beunruhigt an.  
  
„Bei den Malfoys? Rufus und Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
„Wieso, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte James alarmiert.  
  
„Mein Bruder Scott war mit Lucius Malfoy in einer Stufe..."  
  
„Und?", fragte James, der zunehmend beunruhigter wurde.  
  
„Scott sagt, das Lucius' Bösartigkeit und seine Fähigkeiten in Schwarzer Magie nur noch durch Rufus' Hass auf Muggel übertroffen wird."  
  
„Aber Rufus ist doch mit Lilys Schwester Petunia verheiratet", gab James, selbst nicht sehr überzeugt, zu bedenken.  
  
„Sicher, dass er es ernst mit ihr meint?"  
  
James dachte nach. War Lily in Gefahr?  
  
„Vielleicht ist es aber auch nicht so schlimm, uns Scott hat nur übertrieben", sagte Tyler. Doch James konnte sich noch gut an Scott York erinnern, auch wenn er nur ein Jahr gemeinsam mit ihm in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Scott war das genaue Gegenteil von Tyler, immer korrekt, immer freundlich, nie in Schwierigkeiten verwickelt. Etwas zu behaupten, was nicht hundertprozentig stimmte, passte einfach nicht zu ihm, und als James in Tylers Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass Tyler dasselbe dachte.  
  
„Ich muss sofort nach Dragon's Empire!", sagte James heftig, und stand auf. Tyler nickte zögernd.  
  
„Meinst du?"  
  
„Ja, doch vorher muss ich noch etwas von Moody holen", sagte James. Er meinte natürlich den Tarnumhang.  
  
„Ich begleite dich". James sah Tyler dankbar an.  
  
„Gut".  
  
Keine zehn Sekunden später, erschienen die beiden aus dem Nichts in James Schlafzimmer.  
  
KRACH.  
  
Während James so leise wie möglich in seiner Reisetasche wühlte, erschien Moody, mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der Tür. Als er erkannte, wer da in dem Zimmer war, fragte er etwas ärgerlich:  
  
„Was macht ihr hier für einen Lärm?"  
  
„Wir holen nur schnell etwas. Keine Sorge, wir sind sofort wieder weg", meinte Tyler und als Moody wieder weg war, hatte James den Tarnumhang auch schon gefunden. Tyler bekam große Augen.  
  
„Ist das ein...?"  
  
„Ja, und ich glaube, wir werden ihn brauchen".  
  
Obwohl James Angst um Lily hatte, wusste er dennoch, dass ihn hauptsächlich seine Sehnsucht nach ihr nach Dragon's Empire trieb, und er nur froh war, eine Ausrede gefunden zu haben. Warum war er nicht schon eher darauf gekommen, sie einfach mal zu besuchen?  
  
KRACH.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend apparierten James und Tyler, jedoch kamen die beiden dieses Mal einige hundert Meilen nördlich von London zum Vorschein und ein kalter Landwind empfing sie, als sie in der Nähe des klapprigen Bahnhofsgebäudes von Dragon's Empire in der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Irgendwo schlug eine Uhr.  
  
Es war Mitternacht.  
  
Es wenig gruselig fand James es schon, als Tyler und er, unter dem Tarnumhang ebenso schwarz wie die Nacht, zu dem dunklen Herrenhaus hinauf schlichen. Sie hatten sich unauffällig, so hofften sie wenigstens, nach dem Haus der Malfoys erkundigt.  
  
Als sie den Hof betraten, lag der in völliger Stille. Doch auf einmal näherten sich schnelle Schritte. Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren hätte sie beinahe umgerannt, als er aus dem Herrenhaus herauskam. Tyler und James verständigten sich rasch, ihm zu folgen, denn anscheinend war er der Einzige, der auf dem Hof noch wach war. Oben war alles dunkel. Vorsichtig betraten James und Tyler den Stall, der vollkommen unvermutet zwischen einigen Pappeln aufgetaucht war. Eine Stimme fluchte laut und es klirrte und klatschte als ob einige Gegenstände auf den Boden geworfen wurden. James sah Tyler kurz an, der nickte, und James zog ihn weiter hinein.  
  
„Dieser Malfoy! Ich hasse ihn..."Diese und andere Nettigkeiten flogen durch den Stall und fanden so auch die beiden unter dem Umhang, die schon beinahe an der Quelle des Lärmes angekommen waren. Anscheinend war der junge Mann gerade gefeuert worden, denn er ließ die Sachen die er zuvor auf den Boden geworfen hatte, sich ordentlich zusammenlegen und sich einpacken.  
  
Was war an diesem Abend vorgefallen, dass der Mann gefeuert wurde? Hatte es etwas mit Lily zutun? War ihr etwas zugestoßen? Die Fragen schienen in James' Kopf immer lauter zu werden, und schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, und riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Leib. Er schritt schnell um die Ecke, hinter der sie gestanden hatten, blieb im Türrahmen stehen und rief:  
  
„Hallo?"  
  
Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen und sah ihn erstaunt an. James zog seine Hände aus den Taschen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er keinen Zauberstab in den Händen hielt.  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte er skeptisch.  
  
„James Potter", antwortete James. „Ich suche Lily Evans. Kennst du sie?"  
  
Der junge Mann schnaubte, war aber schon nicht mehr so zornig wie zu Anfang. „Natürlich kenne ich sie."  
  
„Wo ist sie?", fragte James schnell. Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Sie ist abgehauen."  
  
„Abgehauen?"  
  
„Ja. Keiner weiß warum, nur der junge Malfoy-"bei diesem Namen zitterte seine Hand, als er sie ausstreckte um eine Reithose aus dem Schrank heraus zuholen. Er stockte. „Er will gesehen haben, wie ICH Lily etwas antun wollte!", schloss der junge Mann heftig, und ließ die Reithose auf den Boden fallen.  
  
„Was?", fragte James geschockt. „Das stimmt doch nicht, oder?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht! In den letzten Tagen war sie die Einzige, die freundlich zu mir war! Warum sollte ich da ausgerechnet ihr etwas tun?"  
  
James glaubte dem jungen Mann, der sich als Ryan vorstellte. Tyler und James halfen Ryan noch ein wenig beim packen, denn sie waren ziemlich ratlos. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wo Lily sein könnte.  
  
„Danke, Jungs", sagte Ryan, als die drei vor den Ställen standen.  
  
„Kein Problem", antwortete James freundlich, ganz im Gegensatz zu Tyler, der Ryan anscheinend immer noch nicht traute, und beharrlich schwieg.  
  
„Vielleicht wissen die im Fahrenden Ritter ja wo Lily ist", murmelte James leise, als Ryan die Hand mit dem Zauberstab ausstreckte.  
  
KRACH. Der Bus landete direkt vor ihren Füßen, und James war überrascht zu hören, dass Lily wohl tatsächlich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogsmeade gefahren war. Er war so glücklich darüber, dass Lily anscheinend wieder wohlbehalten in Hogwarts war, dass er dem Schaffner beinahe um den Hals gefallen wäre.  
  
„Willst du jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück?", fragte Tyler, als der Fahrende Ritter mit Ryan an Bord ihren Blicken entschwunden war. James nickte. Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Lily, und wollte sie unter allen Umständen schnell wieder sehen.  
  
„Ich appariere zurück nach London, James", meinte Tyler. „Grüß' deine Lily von mir, und ich hoffe, wie sehen uns in ein paar Tagen beim Training wieder!"  
  
James sah Tyler dankbar an, und nickte.  
  
KRACH. Tyler war verschwunden. James stand noch eine Weile ruhig da, und konzentrierte sich auf sein Vorhaben, nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren. Weil so viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, brauchte er viel länger als sonst.  
  
KRACH. Das Bahnhofsschild von Hogsmeade war das erste was James sah. Er umklammerte seinen Tarnumhang, und wünschte sich, er hätte die Karte des Rumtreibers dabei. Er wollte den Geheimgang durch den Keller vom Honigtopf nach Hogwarts nehmen, weil er genau wusste, dass die große Eingangstür ihn niemals hineinlassen würde.  
  
Eine knappe Stunde später, kroch James, verhüllt von seinem Tarnumhang, aus dem Buckel einer Hexenstatue. Geschmeidig und lautlos wie eine Katze landete er auf dem Steinfußboden. Er richtete sich auf, atmete tief ein. Endlich wieder zuhause, fuhr es ihm durch seinen Kopf. Dieses Gefühl wurde noch bestärkt, als er auf dem direkten Weg zum Gryffindorturm Filch und Mrs Norris ausweichen musste.  
  
Es war jetzt zwei Uhr morgens, als er endlich das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreichte. Sie schaute nicht sehr glücklich, als James sie weckte.  
  
„Passwort?", gähnte sie.  
  
„Apfelstrudel", antwortete James mit einem Lächeln. Nicht sehr versöhnt schwang die Fette Dame das Bild vor dem Portraitloch zur Seite, sodass James den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten konnte.  
  
Als er vor der Wendeltreppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht zu Lily konnte! Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als er es einmal versucht hatte. Damals war er in der Fünften gewesen, und er hatte seine damalige Freundin Sarah besuchen wollen. Jetzt war es ihm keinesfalls nach einer Rutschpartie zumute.  
  
Jetzt war er den ganzen, weiten Weg hierher gekommen, und nun sollte er noch bis zum nächsten Morgen warten, bis er Lily sehen konnte?  
  
Missmutig ließ er sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen, jedoch sprang sofort wieder auf. Er hatte eine Idee.  
  
„Hey! Tatze! Wach auf!", flüsterte James oben in seinem Schlafsaal, als er neben Sirius Bett hockte. Sirius murrte, doch James stupste ihn immer wieder an.  
  
„Krone?"Mit einem Schlag wurde Sirius wach, und setzte sich auf. James musste grinsen. Sirius' Haare standen ihm wild um den Kopf, und mit seinem noch verschlafenen Blick sah Sirius genau so aus wie an einem Morgen nach Vollmond. James merkte jetzt erst, wie sehr er Sirius vermisst hatte und war doppelt so froh, seinen besten Freund wieder zu haben.  
  
Keine Viertelstunde später schlich James abermals durch die dunklen Gänge im Schloss. Ursprünglich wollte er Sirius nach einem Trick fragen, mit der Sirius schon einmal die Wendeltreppe ausgetrickst hatte. Doch Sirius hatte ihm gesagt, dass Lily wahrscheinlich gar nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal war, denn nachdem Lily sich noch einige Zeit mit Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum unterhalten hatte, wollte sie in die Badewanne. Mit einem Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, hatte James festgestellt, dass Lily ihr Bad noch nicht beendet hatte.  
  
So war James auf dem direkten Weg zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, im fünften Stock. Als James an der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten vorbeigeschlichen war, vier Türen abgezählt hatte, und nun vor der Tür stand, kamen ihm doch einige Zweifel.  
  
Sollte er einfach hineingehen? Was würde Lily sagen? Sollte er doch umdrehen? James holte die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, und sah, dass der Punkt der Lily Evans neben sich stehen hatte, sich nicht bewegte. Er schloss daraus, dass sie noch immer im Becken lag.  
  
Aber sollte er jetzt nach diesem weiten Weg umkehren? Etwas in ihm wollte sofort hineinstürzen, aber die andere Hälfte getraute sich nicht. Er wollte Lily auf keinen Fall verschrecken. Schließlich gewann doch die Sehnsucht nach Lily.  
  
„Lakritz", flüsterte James und die Tür knarrte leise, als sie sich einen Spalt öffnete. Im Badezimmer hingen dichte Dunstschwaden über dem Wasser und breiteten sich im ganzen Raum aus. Es duftete nach dem rosa Badeschaum, und bunte Seifenblasen schwebten James entgegen. Er holte tief Luft, und eine Gänsehaut befiel ihn trotz der Hitze, als er im Wasser jemanden plätschern hörte. Anscheinend hatte Lily ihn noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
Langsam schloss James die Tür wieder, und das Knarren war noch weniger zu hören als vorher. Er holte tief Luft, und rief leise Lilys Namen, blieb aber bei der Tür stehen.  
  
„Lily?"Es platschte ruckartig, anscheinend hatte Lily sich doch erschrocken.  
  
„Wer ist da?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
„Ich bin's". Eine kurze Pause trat ein, und James fand, das seine Antwort absolut dämlich klang. Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, da drang Lilys Frage ungläubig durch die Seifenblasen zu ihm herüber.  
  
„James?"  
  
„Ja". Nun zitterte auch James Stimme ein wenig.  
  
„Komm doch her", sagte Lily schnell, und ihre Stimme überschlug sich. James war gerührt. Freute sie sich so sehr, ihn wieder zu sehen? Doch bevor er Lilys Aufforderung folgte, fragte er:  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
Lily kicherte. „Du kennst doch den rosa Schaum, oder?"  
  
James nickte, obwohl sie sich nicht gar nicht sehen konnte. Durch den dichten Schaum konnte man gar nichts erkennen. Langsam und vorsichtig setzte James einen Fuß vor den anderen. Seine Schritte waren kaum zu hören. Er legte seinen Tarnumhang neben den Stapel weißer Handtücher. Nun konnte er Lily mit jedem Schritt besser erkennen. Der Dunst lichtete sich mehr und mehr, und James sah, dass sie ihr Kinn auf den Rand gelegt hatte, und nun, als sie ihn sah, den Kopf hob.  
  
James hatte kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, und er war sich sicher, dass diese nicht von der Hitze kamen. Als er das Becken erreichte, kniete er sich vor Lily hin. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sodass ihre Köpfe auf gleicher Höhe waren. Eigentlich wollte er sie erst nach der Geschichte von Ryan fragen, aber als er endlich wieder ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen hatte, vergaß er alles. Er wollte sie nur ansehen.  
  
Ihr Gesicht war nass, ihre roten Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst, und lockten sich. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten ihn an. Sie war so wunderschön, dass James fast nicht glauben konnte, dass sie wirklich bei ihm war, und nicht alles nur ein Traum war.  
  
Auch Lily schien zuerst etwas sagen zu wollen, aber dann hob sie nur eine Hand, und fuhr James sanft über die Wange. Ihre Finger waren warm vom Badewasser, und sie hinterließen eine glänzende Spur. James Lippen zitterten genau wie ihre. James streichelte nun ebenfalls ihre Wange.  
  
In dem Moment, als James Hand in ihren Nacken fuhr, um sie zu sich zu ziehen, legte auch Lily beide Hände auf seine Schultern. James blickte noch einmal in Lilys grüne Augen, dann schloss er seine, und zog sie sanft näher.  
  
Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, kam es James wie ein Feuerwerk vor. Alle seine Gefühle, die er je für Lily empfunden hatte, explodierten und hinterließen nur eine unheimlich starke Zuneigung.  
  
In dem Moment wusste James was Liebe ist. Alle seine vorherigen Küsse waren vergessen, sie waren nichts gegen Lilys.  
  
Sie lösten sich langsam voneinander, und Lily lehnte ihre Stirn gegen James'.  
  
„Lily...", flüsterte James.  
  
Und er wusste ganz genau, dass Lily genau so fühlte wie er. 


	11. Lily

Jaaaa, es geht endlich weiter!!! Ich war eine Zeit in Amerika und hatte danach sooo viel für die Schule zutun, das ich einfach nicht dazu gekommen bin weiter zu schreiben...  
  
11. Lily  
  
Etwas kitzelte Lily an der Wange, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Sie schlug die Augen auf, und sah James' wuscheligen Haarschopf vor sich. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie, und sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke und dicht an James zurück. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn, und drückte ihn an sich. Noch im Schlaf griff James ihre Hand, und verschränkt seine Finger mit ihren.  
  
Lily schloss ihre Augen wieder. Der Vorhang um James' Himmelbett würde sie vor den Blicken der anderen Rumtreiber schützen, doch die schliefen ohnehin noch.  
  
Lily hörte, wie die Regentropfen gegen das Fenster klatschten, und sie war froh, im warmen Bett zu liegen. Sie schloss die Augen wieder. Lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt.  
  
Sie musste wohl wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war es merklich heller im Zimmer geworden und sie hörte die anderen Rumtreiber aufstehen. Sie hob den Kopf, und sah direkt James' braune Augen.  
  
„Guten Morgen", flüsterte der.  
  
„Morgen", wisperte Lily zurück, machte ihre Beine lang, und gähnte. James lächelte breit, und auch Lily musste grinsen.  
  
Von der anderen Seite des Vorhangs tönte nun Sirius' Stimme hinüber.  
  
„Krone! Aufstehen!"James wollte gerade antworten, aber da war es schon zu spät. Rasant zog Sirius den Vorhang zur Seite, und erschrak, als er Lily in James' Bett sah. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er den Vorhang wieder zu, und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, hörten Lily und James wie die anderen drei den Raum verließen.  
  
Lily prustete los.  
  
Wenig später kamen sie Hand in Hand über die große Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Sie ernteten viele Blicke, teils zweifelnde, teils lächelnde. Sie machten sich nichts daraus, grüßten alle die sie sahen, und kamen so am Gryffindortisch an.  
  
Lily fiel auf, wie selten sie nach sechs Jahren Hogwarts erst neben James gesessen hatte. Sirius begrüßte sie grinsend, und mit den Worten:  
  
„Na, habt ihr's endlich geschafft?", worauf er sich einen festen Knuff in die Seite von Remus einfing. Lily erkannte in der Ferne Jilian, ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, die sie aus dem gelegentlichen Treffen in Flitwicks Zauberkunst-Club kannte. Jilian ging jedoch nicht direkt zu ihrem Haustisch, sondern kam zu ihnen herüber. Wollte Jilian etwas von ihr? Doch da erkannte Lily, dass sie offenbar einiges verpasst hatte, während sie auf Dragon's Empire war. Sirius stand freudestrahlend auf, und küsste Jilian.  
  
Sie freute sich unheimlich für Sirius. Warum hatte er ihr es noch nicht erzählt? Wahrscheinlich weil ich ihm gestern die Ohren voll geheult habe, beantwortete Lily ihre Frage selber.  
  
Das Wetter an diesem Tag war nicht besonders gut, und so verbrachten Lily und James den Morgen in der Bücherei. Am Nachmittag wurden sie zu Dumbledore gerufen.  
  
„Hallo James, hallo Lily", begrüßte sie ihr Schulleiter freundlich, als sie Hand in Hand in seinem Büro standen.  
  
„Hallo, Professor Dumbledore".  
  
„Setzt euch".  
  
Verwundert sah Lily James an. Was wollte er von ihnen?  
  
„Sehe ich das richtig, James, dass du deine Zeit in der Aurorenzentrale beendet hast?"  
  
James nickte langsam. Lily war erleichtert, dass Dumbledore nicht böse zu sein schien, denn eigentlich war James ja nur wegen ihr als London abgehauen.  
  
Dumbledore stand auf, hob seinen Zauberstab, und rief „Accio".  
  
WUSCH.  
  
Eine schwarze Reisetasche aus Leder landete auf James' Schoß, seine Reisetasche, die er wahrscheinlich bei seinem überstürzten Aufbruch aus London vollkommen vergessen hatte. Er bedankte sich.  
  
„Ich würde gerne ein wenig mit Lily alleine sprechen, James. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Dumbledore, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. James sah etwas verwundert drein, stand aber sofort auf, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro.  
  
Lily sah Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an, obwohl sie es sich eigentlich schon denken konnte, was er von ihr wollte.  
  
„Lily- was ist bei den Malfoys passiert?"Lilys Herz sank tief. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Es wäre die Gelegenheit, Lucius Malfoy eines auszuwischen. Doch Sie konnte nicht darüber sprechen. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf und schlug die Augen nieder. Nach einer Weile sah hoch, und direkt in Dumbledores strahlend blaue Augen, die besorgt aussahen.  
  
„Nichts ist passiert". Eigentlich stimmt es ja auch. Doch Lily wusste, dass sie sich nur etwas vormachte.  
  
„Wirklich nicht?"  
  
Da kam ihr ein Gedanke, worüber sie noch mit ihrem Lehrer sprechen wollte.  
  
„Professor, ich mache mir große Sorgen um meine Schwester Petunia, sie erinnern sich doch noch an sie, oder?"  
  
Dumbledore seufzte tief, stand auf und ging zum Fenster.  
  
„Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch an sie, an deine Schwester."  
  
„Bitte- was ist genau passiert? Ich weiß nur davon, dass sie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr mit Rufus Malfoy zusammen gekommen ist, und dann die Schule abgebrochen hat. Wissen sie mehr darüber? Petunia war so lebensfroh, und jetzt..."Lily brach ab.  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, Lily. Ich kann dir nicht helfen."  
  
Obwohl er sie direkt ansah, und Lily keine Spur von Unwahrheit in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, wusste sie doch ganz genau, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagte.  
  
„James, du musst mir helfen", sagte Lily heftig, als sie sich am Abendbrottisch neben ihn setzte.  
  
„Wobei?", fragte er mit vollem Mund. Lily ignorierte das, und antwortete:  
  
„Ich muss mehr über Rufus Malfoy herausbekommen!".  
  
„Und was soll ich dabei tun?", James hatte sein Würstchen runter geschluckt, und wollte sich gerade vom Brot nehmen, als Lily ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm legte. Eindringlich sah sie ihm in die Augen. Leise sagte sie:  
  
„Dumbledore weiß etwas. Du musst mir helfen, ihn auszuspionieren". James verschluckte sich.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich will, nein, ich muss einfach mehr über meinen..."Lily zögerte kurz. „Meinen Schwager wissen. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm."  
  
„Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden?", zischte James, der nun endlich seinen Mund geleert hatte. „Lily, ich gehöre ja nicht wirklich zu den Schülern, die sich immer hundertprozentig an die Regeln halten..."  
  
Lily grinste und räusperte sich leise.  
  
James ignorierte sie, und fuhr fort: „... aber wir reden hier von Albus DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
„Ssch!", zischte Lily zurück, als sich alle Schüler in ihrem Umkreis zu ihnen umdrehten.  
  
James sagte nun etwas leiser: „Rumtreiber hin oder her, Lily, ich habe keine Ahnung wie du das anstellen willst!"  
  
Als Lily in seine zweifelnden Augen sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie eigentlich noch gar keinen richtigen Plan hatte.  
  
„Ich dachte, du wüsstest vielleicht..."Lily kam sich auf einmal ziemlich dämlich vor. James lachte nahm ihre Hand und sagte leise:  
  
„Lily. Ich würde wirklich viele Dinge tun die hier in Hogwarts verboten sind. Und ich finde es wirklich total süß von dir, dass du mir zutraust so etwas fertig zu bringen. Aber ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht. Ich verspreche dir aber, wenn mir etwas einfällt..."  
  
Lily nickte beklommen, und kam sich vor wir ein Kindergartenmädchen, welches von seinem Vater einen Stern vom Himmel geholt haben möchte. „Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht wusste wofür. James erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern küsste sie nur kurz. Gerade in dem Moment kamen Sirius und Jilian zu ihnen hinüber gelaufen und Lily war wirklich froh über den nun folgenden Themawechsel.  
  
„Das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende hängt aus!", verkündete Jilian, als sie sich Lily gegenüber auf die Bank fallen ließ.  
  
„Wirklich?", fragte Lily erfreut. Sie wollte gerne mal wieder durch Hogsmeade bummeln und nach all der Aufregung war dies jetzt genau das was sie brauchte: in aller Ruhe zu Dariot's, dem Geschäft für junge Hexen in Hogsmeade, dann in den Honigtopf und dann auf einen leckeren Kakao mit Kirschen in die Drei Besen. Sirius musste ihre Gedanken wohl gelesen haben, denn er verkündete schnell:  
  
„James und ich gehen dann nach Zonkos, während ihr euch den Flitterkram bei Dariot's anguckt", worauf James, wieder mit vollem Mund, heftig nickte.  
  
Lily und Jilian lachten. Sie war wirklich nett, sodass es Lily nichts ausmachen würde. Außerdem:  
  
„Wer kann schon mit zwei nörgelnden Typen im Schlepptau vernünftig nach neuen Stiefeletten suchen?", wurde sie im gleichen Moment auch von Jilian gefragt. Lily freute sich wirklich auf den Tag, und hoffte sogar ein wenig, eine neue Freundin zu finden. Wahrscheinlich war es auch für James und Sirius wichtig, dass Lily und Jilian sich gut verstanden.  
  
„Sofern ihr beiden da überhaupt noch miteinander redet", warf Sirius ein. Verwundert sah Lily ihn an.  
  
„Wieso denn das?"  
  
„Morgens ist das erste Quidditch-Spiel in der Saison – Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw", antwortete Sirius und nahm sich sein drittes Würstchen. Anscheinend wollte er James einholen, der gerade an seinem fünften kaute. Lily fragte sich mal wieder, warum Jungs immer so viel essen konnten, ohne auch nur ein Gramm zuzunehmen.  
  
„Wie gut, das wir uns von so etwas nicht die Laune verderben lassen, nicht wahr, Lily?"Jilian grinste ihr unwiderstehliches Lächeln. Dies verhinderte allerdings nur kurz, dass Sirius den beiden Mädchen einen weit ausgeholten Vortrag über die Gewichtigkeit von Quidditch hielt, der nur am Rande von James unterbrochen wurde. Das wiederum verschaffte ihm einen weiteren Vorsprung von zwei Würstchen und Sirius gab sich bald damit zufrieden, zu essen und seinerseits von Lily und Jilian über die Gewichtigkeit von Umhängen und Silberschmuck belehren zu lassen.  
  
Als Lily mit James und Sirius Jilian zum anderen Ende der Eingangshalle gebracht hatte und sie auf dem Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm befanden, meinte James auf einmal:  
  
„Wo sind eigentlich Remus und Peter? Ich habe sie seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen!"Als Sirius antwortete, senkte er seine Stimme.  
  
„Remus geht es nicht sehr gut. In drei Tagen ist Vollmond. Remus geht es nicht sehr gut, und Peter wollte bei ihm bleiben..."  
  
„Ach ja... da habe ich ja gar nicht mehr dran' gedacht."  
  
Lily schwieg, und schob schnell ihre Hand in James'. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass James mit den anderen Rumtreibern nach alter Tradition nachts über Hogwarts' Ländereien streifen würde... an das, was letzten Vollmond passiert war, versuchte sie nicht zu denken. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr trotzdem über den Rücken, sie hatte Angst um James. Aber eines wusste sie: ausreden könnte sie es ihm nie.  
  
„Aber das ist ganz gut, dass es nicht eine Woche später ist, denn in zwei Wochen ist ja schon das Hogsmeade- Wochenende. So kann Remus wenigstens mitkommen", meinte Sirius und holte Lily so ins Geschehen zurück. 


End file.
